


I N D U L G E N C E .

by Cullinaree



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Bardine, DBZ, Dragonball - Freeform, F/M, Falling In Love, Feelings, Fights, First Kiss, First Love, Gefühle, Inner Struggle, My First AO3 Post, Neck Kissing, Oozaru, Pre-Canon, Romance, Saiyajin, Saiyans, True Love, Unknown feelings
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-01-13 00:10:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18457478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cullinaree/pseuds/Cullinaree
Summary: Die Geschichte von Bardock und Gine erscheint auf den ersten Blick wie ein Märchen.Der stolze Krieger rettet die junge Frau in Nöten, sie verlieben sich und Leben glücklich bis an ihr Ende.Zugegeben, wenn man gewisse Details auslässt und alles auf das notwendigste reduziert, kann man das so stehen lassen.Doch wie das Leben eben so spielt, war das ganze besonders für den stolze und kaltblütigen Krieger ein langer und steiniger Weg, gespickt mit allerlei Stolpersteinen, der von der ersten Sekunde an ein Kampf gegen sich selbst, die eigenen Ansichten, Vorurteile, Überzeugungen und seine komplette Vorstellung vom Leben. Bardock gerät ohne es zu merken immer tiefer in etwas hinein, über das er keine Kontrolle hat. Erst als alles über ihm zusammenbricht und er vor einem gewaltigen Scherbenhaufen steht, erkennt er, was wirklich wichtig ist. Doch lohnt es sich dafür zu kämpfen und wenn ja, wie kämpft man für etwas, an dessen Existenz man bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht einmal geglaubt hat?(Rated M für spätere Kapitel)





	1. Chapter 1

Der junge Krieger saß regungslos auf dem schwarzen Drehstuhl vor seinem Schreibtisch und starrte mit leerem Blick mehr oder weniger durch die hellgraue Tischplatte. Sein rechter Ellenbogen stützte das ebenfalls nach rechts verlagerte Körpergewicht auf der Armlehne ab, während sein linker Arm locker auf seinem angewinkelten Knie lag. Mit dem rechten Bein, das locker ausgestreckt unter dem Tisch lag, drehte er unbewusst seinen Stuhl hin und her, in einem gleichmäßigen und ruhigen Rhythmus.   
Wie sehr er wirklich in seine Gedanken versunken war wurde ihm erst bewusst, als ein plötzliches Geräusch in seiner unmittelbaren Nähe ihn aus dem Nichts heraus überraschte und empfindlich zusammen zucken ließ. Blitzschnell und mit akribischer Präzision scannten seine tiefschwarzen Augen messerscharf über jeden Millimeter des kleinen Wohnraumes bevor sie schließlich die kleine LED Uhr auf dem Schreibtisch vor ihm ins Visier nahmen.  
17:24 Uhr.   
Über den Daumen gepeilt also dreieinhalb Stunden zu früh für die all abendliche Stippvisite seines besten Freundes, der sich bei dem Versuch ihn in die Bar zu komplimentieren, eine inzwischen routinemäßige Abfuhr abholen kam.   
Bei dem Gedanken daran entfuhr ihm ein halb amüsiertes, halb ironisches Schnauben.   
Bis vor ein paar Wochen – oder waren es Monate?! - gehörte er selbst, wie auch der Rest seiner Crew, schon beinahe zu dem Inventar dieser Spelunke. Jeden freien Abend haben sie die Krüge erhoben, auf ihre vergangenen Erfolge und künftigen Ziele angestoßen, die Stimmung war ausgelassen, das Bier erfrischend und kühl und irgendwann endete es darin, dass er mit irgendeiner Frau den Bar verließ um in ihrer Gesellschaft eine noch etwas intensivere Form der Ablenkung zu vollziehen.   
Doch das hatte sich exakt an dem Tag geändert, als seinem Team ein neues Mitglied zugeteilt wurde.   
Mit einem unbewussten Seufzen auf den Lippen fuhren seine Hände durch die wilde und unzähmbare schwarze Haarpracht, bevor er seinen Kopf auf die Handflächen stützte. 

 

Ein weiteres, vorsichtiges Klopfen an seiner Tür ließ ihn zurück in die Realität zucken und verdeutlichte ihm auf diese Weise, dass er schon wieder ungewollt und unbemerkt mit seinen Gedanken abgedriftet war. Seine Hände verschränkten sich in seinem Nacken als der den Kopf genervt nach hinten warf und ein Zischen über die Lippen presste.   
Er hatte wirklich nicht die geringste Lust die Tür zu öffnen und sich mit was-auch-immer auseinanderzusetzen, doch selbst das war ihm noch wesentlich lieber als weiterhin unbeabsichtigt über dieses elende Thema nachzudenken. Dementsprechend stand er mit einer schwungvollen und fließenden Bewegung von seinem Stuhl auf und war wenige Schritte später bereits an der Tür.   
Doch kaum hatte er die Tür nur einen Spalt breit geöffnet, verfluchte er sich innerlich für diese Entscheidung. Denn dort vor ihm, auf der alten hellbraunen Fußmatte, stand eben jenes neue Teammitglied, welches ihm von der ersten Sekunde an beinahe ein Magengeschwür bereitete.   
GINE.  
Er unterdrückte sowohl das reflexartige Augenrollen, als auch das genervte Grollen, was unheilvoll in seiner Kehle lungerte, als er sich zwang die Tür vollständig zu öffnen.   
Für jemanden, der an seine Tür geklopft hatte, schien sie erstaunlich überrascht zu sein, dass es tatsächlich er war, der diese Tür auch öffnete. Für einen kurzen Augenblick kam ihm der Gedanke, dass sie eventuell darauf spekuliert hatte, dass er nicht zu Hause war oder nicht öffnen würde, doch nicht einmal sie würde an eine Tür klopfen in der Hoffnung, dass niemand öffnen würde ... oder doch?!  
Das er sich nicht einmal die Mühe gemacht hatte, ein Shirt anzuziehen, wurde ihm erst bewusst, als ihr Blick deutlich erkennbar über seinen nackten Oberkörper scannte. Er war kurz davor ihr zu sagen, dass sie ein Foto machen sollte, damit sie länger etwa von dem Anblick hat, als ihre großen mandelförmigen Augen zu ihm hinauf sahen. Für einen flüchtigen Moment sahen sie sich einfach nur an, bevor nur einen Wimpernschlag später die sonst dauer präsente Unsicherheit und Nervosität in ihren Blick zurückfanden.   
„T-Tut mir leid, falls ich störe, Boss ... aber ... also ... ich habe eine Bitte." Es war offensichtlich, dass sie darum bemüht war mit fester und entschlossener Stimme zu sprechen, doch es war noch offensichtlicher, dass sie dabei auf ganzer Linie versagte. Selbst ohne das jämmerliche Stammeln und die viel zu hohe Tonlage hätte sie ihre Körperhaltung schon auf weite Distanz verraten. Diese dauerhafte Nervosität ihrerseits war eines der Dinge, die innerlich zur Weißglut trieb, vermutlich sogar zusammen mit ihrer Anspannung das allerschlimmste Detail der nicht geringen Liste. Ein Teil von ihm hatte nicht wenig Lust ihr eiskalt die Tür vor der Nase zuzuknallen und sie auflaufen zu lassen. Immerhin war es schon entschieden genug, dass er sich während der Missionen mit diesem Abziehbild eines Saiyajin herumschlagen musste, doch dummerweise war er im Endeffekt nichts anderes als ihr Kommandant und damit sollte er sich wenigstens anhören, was dieser kleine Quälgeist von ihm wollte. Außerdem konnte er ihr dann noch immer die Tür vor der Visage zuknallen, wenn ihm danach war. Vorausgesetzt, dass sie in diesem Leben noch mit der Sprache rausrücken würde und das bevor er die Geduld verlieren würde. Ohne auch nur ein Wort zu verlieren, verschränkte er die Arme vor der Brust und lehnte sich locker in den Türrahmen, in der naiven Hoffnung, dass sie das vielleicht dazu bringen würde, den verdammten Stock auf ihrem Hintern zu ziehen.   
„Ich ... also ... ich hab es wirklich versucht ... zu trainieren, meine ich. ... Wirklich ... Aber ... naja, allein..."   
Der Saiyajin musste sich jetzt regelrecht daran erinnern in einem gleichmäßigen und ruhigen Rhythmus zu atmen, was nicht einmal ansatzweise so einfach war, wie es vielleicht klingen mochte. Doch das letzte was er wollte, war dass diese Weib sich vor Schreck noch nass machte, wenn er sie jetzt anfahren würde – zumindest nicht solange sie auf seiner Fußmatte stand. Abgesehen davon ... was zum beschissenen Teufel stimmte mit dieser verdammten Frau nicht? Zugegeben, er war nicht unbedingt Prince Charming, zumindest nicht während der Missionen und besonders ihr gegenüber fand er zumeist sehr deutliche Worte ohne dabei ein Blatt vor den Mund zu nehmen, aber nach inzwischen fast sechs beschissenen Monaten, sollte selbst ihr klar sein, dass es nicht den kleinsten denkbaren Grund für diese angespannte Nervosität ihm gegenüber gab! Im Gegenteil, sie sollte wissen, dass es für sie nichts anderes als der Jackpot alles Jackpots war, ausgerechnet in seinem Team gelandet zu sein, verdammt noch mal! So harsch und überdeutlich seine Worte ihr gegenüber auch sein mochten, er beließ es stets bei verbaler Kritik und damit war er einer von wenigen! Außerdem war es niemand anderes als er selbst, der ihr auf jeder Gott verfluchten Mission ihren jämmerlichen Arsch rettete. Noch so etwas, was ihm – gelinde gesagt – gewaltig auf den Sack ging, aber es kam nicht in Frage, dass er eines seiner Teammitglieder im Stich lassen würde. Seine Quote war tadellos in dieser Hinsicht und das würde nicht mal jemand wie sie ruinieren!  
Es dauerte eine ganze Weile, bis die Frau auf seiner Türschwelle endlich aufhörte ihre Finger wie einen Knautschball zu missbrauchen und einmal tief durchatmete, bevor sie es endlich schaffte das auszusprechen, was nach ihrem gestammelten Halbsatz ohnehin schon relativ klar war – und was er ganz entschieden ablehnen würde!  
„Kannst du mich trainieren, Boss? ... Bitte bitte ...?..." Es war ganz genau das, womit er gerechnet hatte. Womit er allerdings keineswegs gerechnet hatte war, dass sie ihn zwei Mal anblinzelte und dann ganz unverhohlen ansah. In dieser Sekunde war da nichts mehr von all dem Zögern, der Anspannung oder der Nervosität in ihrem Blick zu erkennen, sondern sie sah ihn einfach nur mit ihren intensiven und durchdringenden Augen an, die es in diesem Augenblick nicht zum ersten Mal schafften, dass sein Kopf auf Leerlauf schaltete. 

„05:30. Court B. Pünktlich." Obwohl sie unter seinem Blick eingeknickt war und die typische Nervosität wieder die Oberhand gewonnen hatte, hatte dieser nur Sekunden andauernde Moment scheinbar ausgereicht um ihm diese Worte zu entlocken. Sie blinzelte ihn überrascht an, bevor sich ein breites Grinsen auf ihre Lippen legte. Blitzschnell wanderte der Blick seiner schwarzen Augen über die schmale und kleine Frau vor ihm und ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren, drehte er sich mit einem Augenrollen um und ließ die Tür zurück ins Schloss fallen.   
Deutlich genervt lehnte er sich gegen die Wand und schloss die Augen. Ein wirklich missgelauntes Grollen entwich seiner Kehle, was allerdings niemand anderem als ihm selbst galt. Mental verpasste er sich nicht nur einen Kinnhaken für diese Aktion.   
Was zum Teufel war aus der festen Absicht geworden, ihr eine entschiedene Absage zu erteilen? Er musste vollkommen bescheuert sein, dass er sich tatsächlich bereit erklärt hatte jemanden wie sie zu trainieren! Was in Dreiteufelsnamen stimmte denn bitte mit ihm nicht?  
Es waren diese verdammten Augen!  
Dieser verdammt beschissene Blick, mit dem sie ihn angesehen hatte!  
Immer wieder schaffte sie es mit diesem Blick, dass sein Verstand eine Auszeit nahm und das zusammen mit seiner Fähigkeit logisch zu denken.   
Wütend presste er die Kiefer aufeinander, während sich gleichzeitig seine Augen missmutig zusammenzogen.   
Schon bei ihrem ersten Aufeinandertreffen hatte dieser Blick ihn derart schachmatt gesetzt, dass er nicht einmal mehr seinen Namen wusste – und selbst als ihm dieser wieder eingefallen war, hatte er ihn nur mit einem Stottern über die Lippen gebracht!   
Eine Erinnerung, die sich noch immer wie ein Stachel in ihn hinein bohrte.   
Dieses Weibsbild war das pure Gift und jetzt hatte er sie auch noch in seiner sogenannten Freizeit an der Backe.   
„Glanzleistung, Bardock. Echt klasse..." Mit diesen halb gemurmelten, halb geknurrten Worten ging er kopfschüttelnd zurück in den überschaubaren Wohn-, bzw. Schlafraum und ließ sich rücklings auf sein Bett fallen, bevor er die Arme vor dem Gesicht verschränkte.  
Ganz kurzzeitig kam ihm der Gedanke, einfach nicht am Trainingsplatz zu erscheinen und sie ins leere laufen zu lassen, doch so schnell dieser Einfall kam, so schnell verwarf er ihn auch wieder. So etwas entsprach einfach nicht seiner Art. Er war jemand, der sein Wort zu halten pflegte, ganz gleich wem er es gegeben hatte oder wie wenig Lust er hatte und das galt besonders für Mitglieder seines Teams – auch wenn er sich in dieser Sekunde dafür verfluchte. Er hatte sich die Suppe eingebrockt, jetzt würde er sie auch auslöffeln müssen. Den Schwanz einziehen wäre nichts anderes als feige und das letzte was er war, war ein Feigling.   
Außerdem ... es war mehr als offensichtlich wie viel Überwindung es sie gekostet hatte, diese Bitte zu äußern, da wäre es nicht fair sie einfach eiskalt stehen zu lassen ...  
Bei diesem unerwarteten Gedanken, riss er augenblicklich die Arme von seinem Gesicht und starrte mit finsterer Miene an die Decke. Das war lächerlich. Es war ihm herzlich egal, ob es fair wäre oder nicht ... warum dachte er überhaupt darüber nach?! Der Mist war beschlossene Sache und Basta! Ein abfälliges Zischen kam über seine Lippen, bevor er sich in Bauchlage warf und das Daunenkissen über seinen Kopf zog.   
Seine Laune war jetzt endgültig im Keller angekommen.   
Was ein verdammt beschissener Tag ...  
Doch er hatte ernsthafte Zweifel daran, dass der nächste Tag besser werden würde ...


	2. C H A P T E R  II

Als Bardock am nächsten Morgen wach wurde, schlug er mit einem genervten und teils frustrierten Seufzen die Arme vor dem Gesicht zusammen. Es war ungefähr 04:30 Uhr, vielleicht plus oder minus 10 Minuten. Um das zu wissen musste er nicht einmal auf die Uhr schauen, denn es war mehr oder weniger in seinem Biorhythmus verankert um diese Zeit wach zu werden. Dummerweise war seine Laune noch immer nicht sonderlich besser als am Abend zuvor und der Gedanke an die bevorstehende Trainingseinheit trug nicht unbedingt dazu bei das zu ändern. Doch er war nun einmal jemand, der zu seinem Wort stand, selbst wenn es ein Moment der geistigen Umnachtung gewesen war, in dem er ihr zugesagt hatte.   
Wie sagte man so schön? Ein Mann, ein Wort.   
Mit einer schnellen und fließenden Bewegung schwang er sich schließlich von seinem Bett und ging in Richtung Badezimmer.   
Eine kurze Dusche, eine Tasse Kaffee und keine 30 Minuten später war der junge Kommandant bereits bei dem alten Trainingsgelände, welches wie erwartet um diese Uhrzeit noch vollkommen verwaist war. Zwar war es nicht so, dass generell viel Betrieb dort herrschte, denn die wenigsten Saiyajin trainierten außerhalb der Missionen, doch war es ein beliebter Ort um sich kräftemäßig zu messen oder jemandem eine empfindliche Abreibung zu verpassen. Zu dieser Zeit des Tages allerdings, war so gut wie nie jemand anwesend, was einer der Gründe war, weswegen er so früh trainieren wollte. Das letzte was er zu seinem Glück brauchen konnte, waren Zuschauer und Gaffer die diese Neuigkeit in Sekundenschnelle zum Topthema des Distrikts machen würden. Außerdem war es um diese Uhrzeit noch nicht so sengend heiß, da nur eine der beiden Sonnen – und zwar die kleinere – am Himmel stand.   
Es war gerade einmal 05:12 als er Gine's Silhouette am Himmel ausmachen konnte, was ihn allerdings nicht wirklich überraschte. Man konnte von ihr halten was man wollte, aber ihre Pünktlichkeit war wirklich bestechend, nicht selten sogar bestechender als seine eigene und das wollte wirklich etwas heißen. Wirklich etwas, was er ihr zu Gute halten konnte. Dummerweise war das vermutlich auch der einzige Pluspunkt, den er ihr zuschreiben konnte.   
Als sie auf dem Platz gelandete war, steuerte sie direkt auf ihn zu, doch Bardock deutete ihr mit einer einfachen Handbewegung an stehen zu bleiben, denn in seinen Augen waren diese ganzen Begrüßungsfloskeln mit gezwungenem Smalltalk waren nichts anderes als überflüssige Zeitverschwendung. Stattdessen nahm er ohne Umschweife Position ein, denn immerhin waren sie zum Trainieren hier und genau das würden sie auch tun.   
„Na los. Zeig was du kannst." Es war der typische, harte und scharfe Tonfall, mit dem er normalerweise Anweisungen erteilte oder mit dem er sie nicht selten zusammen gestaucht hatte in der Vergangenheit – je nachdem wie man es auslegen wollte. Es war ein Tonfall, den er instinktiv und unbewusst anschlug, ohne sich dessen wirklich bewusst zu sein, dessen Wirkung jedoch unübersehbar war. Bardock konnte ihre plötzliche Anspannung und Nervosität beinahe riechen und musste sich ernsthaft beherrschen um das aufkeimende Grollen in seiner Kehle zu unterdrücken. Noch mehr musste er sich allerdings beherrschen, als er das mit ansehen musste, was in Gine's Augen vermutlich eine Kampfpose darstellen sollte. Wie um alles in der Welt hatte dieses Weib es geschafft, mit so einer losen Kampfhaltung auch nur einen einzigen Tag da draußen zu überleben? Vermutlich hatte sein Bettlaken nicht nur eine bessere Körperspannung, sonder auch ein bessere Kampfhaltung als sie. Ein frustriertes Seufzen kam über seine Lippen, als er mit geschlossenen auch und leichtem Kopfschütteln seine Haltung aufgab und mit festen, schnellen Schritten zu ihr hinüber ging. Die Augen auch nur deswegen geschlossen, um das dahinter stattfindende Augenrollen vor ihr zu verbergen, denn es wäre mit Sicherheit kontraproduktiv – insbesondere hinsichtlich der Anspannung und Nervosität - , wenn sie es mitbekommen hätte.   
Bevor Gine überhaupt reagieren konnte oder ihre Position aufgeben konnte, stand Bardock bereits hinter ihr und hatte seine Hände fest um ihre Handgelenke gelegt, sodass ihr Rücken direkt an seinen Körper gepresst wurde.   
„Die Pose ist Mist. Deine Deckung ist offen wie ein Scheunentor und macht deine Aktionen vorhersehbar." ... und zwar so vorhersehbar, dass es schon beinahe beim Hinsehen weh tat, denn die einzig deutlichere Methode ihre Taktik – oder wie sie es nennen wollte – offen zu legen wäre es laut auszusprechen, doch da Bardock berechtigte Zweifel an der konstruktivität dieser Kritik hatte, zwang er sich den Satz unausgesprochen hinunter zu schlucken. Stattdessen korriegerte er vorsichtig, aber bestimmt, ihre Körperhaltung während er sprach, sodass es nicht mehr ganz wie ein unglücklicher Unfall aussah.   
Doch kaum ließ er ihre Arme los und trat einen Schritt zurück, driftete Gine beinahe automatisch wieder in Richtung ihrer vorherigen ‚Kampfpose'. Bardock konnte nicht verhindern, dass er mit den Augen rollte und seine Hände sich für einen Moment zu Fäusten ballten. Das genervte Grollen in seiner Kehle hielt er zurück indem er seine Kiefer fest aufeinander presste, wobei er sich zu allem Überfluss auch noch auf die eigene Zunge biss. Vermutlich – nein, mit Sicherheit sogar – war es im Endeffekt das einfachste, wenn er mit ihr bei Null anfangen würde. Sprich, er würde mit ihr die Grundlagen durchgehen, bis sie Albträume davon bekam, ihre Muskeln bluteten und es zu nichts anderem als einer reflexartigen Routine geworden war. Bardock hatte zwar keine Ahnung, wie dieses Weib auf eine solche Kampfhaltung gekommen war und noch viel weniger konnte er sich erklären wie sie überhaupt damit so lange überlebt hatte, streng genommen allerdings, interessierte es ihn wenn überhaupt nur so wenig, dass es ihm auch schon wieder egal war.   
Während seine Gedanken immer mehr abdrifteten, korrigierte Bardock geistesabwesend und ohne sich dessen wirklich bewusst zu sein immer wieder Gine's Haltung. Wie oft er dies inzwischen getan hatte wusste er zwar nicht, doch es musste eine Zahl irgendwo zwischen ‚Nicht oft genug, da sie sie immer wieder in ihre einzigartige Ausgangshaltung driftete' und ‚Definitiv oft genug um zu wissen, dass diese Trainingsstunden ein echtes Geduldsspiel werden würden.'.  
Wirklich prima. Das sich die Anzahl der Trainingseinheiten nur zusätzlich in die Länge zog, was exakt das, was ihm noch zu seinem Glück gefehlt hatte. Er presste angesichts dieser Erkenntnis beinahe abfällig und irgendwie bitter die Kiefer zusammen.   
Doch so sehr sich ein Teil von ihm auch gegen diesen Gedanken sträubte und ein weiteres Mal in Erwägung zog, dieses Training einfach zu schmeißen und zu vergessen, musste Bardock genervt feststellen, dass sich ein nicht unbedingt geringfügiger Teil von ihm gegen exakt diese Haltung wehrte. Er würde jetzt mit Sicherheit nicht wie ein jämmerlicher Penner den Schwanz einziehen, nur weil es komplizierter werden würde, als er gehofft hatte.   
Fakt war, Bardock zog niemals den Schwanz ein, denn wie hieß es so schön? Um sein Ziel zu erreichen, muss man seine Komfortzone verlassen. ... naja, oder so ähnlich zumindest. Ohne es zu wollen kam ihm ein Satz seiner Mutter wieder in den Sinn. Die Frage lautet nicht „Warum?", sondern „Warum nicht?" Und sofern er sich richtig erinnerte war die Antwort ‚Keine Lust' kein akzeptabler Grund.   
Mit einem kurzen, aber entschlossenem Blinzeln riss Bardock sich aus seinen Gedanken und versuchte sich wieder mehr auf das hier und jetzt zu konzentrieren. Zwar war er noch immer nicht begeistert von der Idee, doch wenn er sie schon trainierte, dann würde es es verdammt noch mal auch richtig durchziehen. Er räusperte sich leise und festigte seinen Stand und den Griff um ihre Handgelenke.

„Fester Stand. Gerader Rücken. Füße parallel." Ein weiteres Mal versuchte er ihre Haltung zu korrigieren indem er versuchte ihren Körper langsam, aber bestimmt, in die entsprechende Position zu manövrieren. Doch kaum war diese Position erreicht, spürte Bardock beinahe wie ihre Arme gegen seine drückten. Ihr Körper war geradezu steif vor Anspannung, kein Wunder also, dass sie die Pose nicht halten konnte. Sie war schlichtweg zu verkrampft. Der Saiyajin schluckte das aufwallende Grollen in seiner Kehle hinunter. Streng genommen dufte er von dieser gottbeschissenen Anspannung ihrerseits nicht überrascht sein, doch über all seinen Gedanken hatte er diese Tatsache für einen gewissen Augenblick tatsächlich vergessen. Ein weiteres Mal unterdrückte er ein – diesmal wirklich genervtes – Seufzen. Vorsichtig lockerte er den Griff seiner Hände, sodass seine Finger mehr oder weniger locker um ihre Handgelenke lagen und senkte seinen Kopf soweit, dass er dicht neben ihrem lag.   
„Schließ die Augen und konzentrier dich auf deine Atmung. Du bis zu verkrampft. Tiefe gleichmäßige Atemzüge." An dem veränderten Rhythmus ihrer Atmung war deutlich erkennbar, dass sie versuchte seine Anweisungen umzusetzen, was immerhin schon mal ein Anfang war, auch wenn Bardock ernsthafte Zweifel hatte, dass es funktionieren würde. Dennoch wartete er für seine Verhältnisse geduldig ab, bis sich ein annähernd gleichmäßiger Rhythmus eingependelt hatte, bevor er einen weiteren Versuch unternahm.  
„Fester Stand. Gerader Rücken. Schultern straffen und..." Doch weiter kam er nicht in seinen Anweisungen, denn obwohl er es war, der ihre Bewegungen koordinierte und ihren Körper entsprechend dirigierte, gelang dieser Frau tatsächlich das Kunststück dabei das Gleichgewicht zu verlieren. Scheinbar bemüht darum ihre Balance wieder zu finden, stolperte sie zu allem Überfluss auch noch über einen seiner Füße. Das sie nicht unsanft auf ihrem Hosenboden landete, verdankte sie einzig der Tatsache, dass Bardock noch immer direkt hinter ihr stand und den drohenden Sturz somit unfreiwillig verhinderte. Seine leicht nach vorn gebeugte Körperhaltung sorgte dafür, dass ihre Schultern gegen den Brustpanzer seiner Rüstung stießen und ihr Kopf in Folge der Bewegung direkt unter seinem Kinn landete. Ihre tiefbraunen und leicht wilden Haare kitzelten über seine Lippen und strichen hauchzart über die empfindliche Haut an Hals und Kiefer. So fein und kaum spürbar diese Berührung auch war, sie sorgte dafür, dass sich seine Nackenhaare gänsehautartig aufstellten und er instinktiv scharf einatmete. Der Geruch von Wüstensand, Staub und Hitze stieg in seine Nase, zusammen mit einem darunter verborgenen, vorsichtigen, aber alles andere als unangenehmen Duft, der ihm nie zuvor begegnet war und den er unmöglich unmöglich in Worte fassen konnte.   
Dieser plötzliche und unerwartete, enge Körperkontakt erwischte den sonst so souveränen Kommandanten völlig auf dem falschen Fuß und für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde erstarrte er zu einer Salzsäule und sein Gehirn schaltete einmal mehr auf Leerlauf ihretwegen. Er war so überrumpelt, dass er nicht einmal bemerkte, dass er noch immer ihre Handgelenke festhielt und sie durch die veränderte Position der beiden beinahe umarmte.   
„...B-Bardock...?" Gines – deutlich nervöse – Stimme holte ihn wieder zurück in die Wirklichkeit und augenblicklich ließ er ihre Hände los und sprang beinahe einige Schritte zurück, bevor er ihr den Rücken zuwendete. Noch immer irgendwie durcheinander räusperte er sich um ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen, machte aber keine Anstalten auch nur seinen Kopf in ihre Richtung zu drehen.   
„Genug für Heute. Morgen. Selbe Zeit. Pünktlich." Mit diesen Worten sprang er in die Luft und jagte davon, ohne auch nur auf eine Reaktion ihrerseits zu warten.   
Die trocken warme Wüstenluft peitschte in sein Gesicht während er mit unnötig hohem Tempo über den Himmel schoss. Seine Augenbrauen waren missmutig zusammen gezogen und seine Hände zu festen Fäusten geballt, doch dieses Mal galt diese Reaktion nicht Gine, sondern ihm selbst. Bardock verstand nicht, wieso ihn diese – wenn auch vollkommen unerwartete und gleichzeitig lächerlich peinliche – Aktion von ihr so durcheinander gebracht hatte. Er verstand es nicht und es gefiel ihm kein Stück. Nicht mal annähernd!  
Sie riecht gut.   
Ein einfacher Gedanke, der sich plötzlich in seinem Kopf manifestierte und ihn dazu brachte augenblicklich zu stoppen. Dieses Mal unterdrückte er jedoch weder das Augenrollen, noch das genervte und wütende Knurren, bevor er fast schon angewidert versuchte diesen Gedanken abzuschütteln und sich verbot auch nur einen weiteren Moment darüber nachzudenken. 

Als Bardock schließlich in sein Appartement zurückkehrte, hatte er zwar noch immer keinen wirklichen Plan, wie er aus dieser Frau auch nur irgendwie eine halbwegs passable Kämpferin machen sollte, doch er wusste mit Sicherheit, dass er in Zukunft immer einen gewissen Abstand zu ihr wahren würde, bevor .... ja, bevor was eigentlich?!


	3. C H A P T E R  III

Bardock konnte nicht genau sagen wie viel Zeit insgesamt vergangen war seit diesem ersten Tag auf dem Trainingsplatz, zum Einen, weil er über die Missionen und die damit verbundenen Reisen den Überblick verloren hatte und zum Anderen, weil es ihm mehr oder weniger egal war. Teufel, er konnte zumeist nicht einmal mit Bestimmtheit sagen, welches Jahr aktuell war, aber auch das spielte für ihn – wie für die meisten Saiyajin – keine wirkliche Rolle. Gäbe es nicht die alljährliche Regenzeit, in der sturzbachähnliche Wassermassen vom Himmel kamen und die Wüstenlandschaft teilweise überfluteten, hätte er nicht einmal einen Anhaltspunkt dafür, dass wieder ein Jahr vergangen war.

Dass sich also jemand, der nicht einmal sein genaues Alter nennen konnte ohne vorher zu überlegen und nachzurechnen, ausgerechnet die genaue Anzahl von so etwas banalem wie Trainingseinheiten genau im Kopf hatte, war also nicht unbedingt zu erwarten.   
Dennoch war es so.  
Mit einem genervten Seufzen ließ Bardock sich auf seinen Schreibtischstuhl fallen und atmete mit geschlossenen Augen tief ein, bevor er in der nächsten Sekunde seine Ellenbogen auf die Tischplatte vor ihm stützte und mit beiden Händen seine Schläfen gegen den Uhrzeigersinn massierte. Mit einem frustrierten schnauben stieß er ruckartig die Luft aus, die er in seinen Lungen für einen Moment gesammelt hatte, bevor er ruckartig die Augen öffnete und mit mit starrem Blick beinahe durch den Tisch hindurch starrte.   
Vierzehn.   
Diese so unscheinbare Zahl hatte sich auf penetrante und signifikante Weise in seinem Kopf manifestiert und war dabei so dominant, dass sie sich immer wieder in seine Gedanken schlich, genau wie die 13 es zuvor getan hatte und die 15 es höchstwahrscheinlich auch tun würde.   
Ein weiteres, deutlich frustriertes Seufzen entfuhr dem Saiyajin während er seine Augen auf die Handballen stützte. Es war schon nervig genug, dass er sich jeden Morgen mit diesen beschissenen Trainingsstunden auseinandersetzen musste, wieso also hielt es sein Hirn für notwendig ihm die Anzahl der Tage bei jeder sich bietenden Gelegenheit unter die Nase zu reiben?! Wieso wusste er überhaupt, wie viele Trainingstage insgesamt vergangen waren?   
Es war immerhin nicht so, dass er bewusst gezählt hatte oder dass er überhaupt irgendeinen Wert darauf legte die genaue Anzahl zu kennen ... und doch kannte er sie.   
Diese Tatsache allein war zwar ... nennen wir es  _ungewöhnlich,_  würde ihn aber im Grunde genommen auch nicht sonderlich stören, sofern es einfach nur eine stinknormale Zahl wäre.   
Doch diese Zahl – diese beschissene Zahl, die wie eine wild blinkende Neonreklame immer wieder in seinen Gedanken auftauchte – war alles, aber ganz sicher nicht einfach nur eine Zahl.  _Sie war ein manifestierter Alptraum._ Natürlich war dieser Gedanke ein wenig kindisch und lächerlich, darüber war Bardock sich vollkommen im klaren, trotzdem war es für ihn in solchen Momenten genau das. Ein Albtraum.   
Denn jedes Mal, wenn diese verschissene Zahl seine Gedanken auch nur für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde kreuzte, erinnerte sie ihn auf brutale und sarkastische Weise an all die zurückliegenden Trainingsstunden und damit untrennbar verbunden an all das, wofür er einfach keine Erklärung finden konnte – was ihn ironischerweise nur dazu brachte, noch mehr darüber nachzudenken.   
Und genau das war das Problem. Seine Gedanken drehten sich immer wieder im Kreis und ganz gleich wie viele tausend Male sie es taten, er fand einfach keine Antworten.  
Mit einem genervten Grollen atmete Bardock scharf auf, bevor er mit geschlossenen Augen seine Stirn auf die kühle Tischplatte legte und die Arme über dem Hinterkopf zusammenschlug.   
Was sollte er noch machen? Natürlich hatte er gewusst ... geahnt ... befürchtet, dass es nicht einfach werden würde diesem Weib irgendwelche Techniken beizubringen und er hatte auch nicht erwartet, dass sie plötzlich ihre Leidenschaft für die Schlacht entdecken würde, auch wenn er vielleicht die minimale und naive Hoffnung hatte, das genau das passieren würde.   
Doch die Realität sah anders aus. Genauer gesagt, sie war viel dunkler und grausamer als seine schlimmsten Befürchtungen es prophezeit hatten, denn der Fortschritt war ... ja, er war tatsächlich NULL.   
Nach 14 Trainingstagen war unter dem Strich nicht die kleinste Verbesserung zu erkennen – und das war wirklich noch geprahlt. Tatsache war, dass sich ihre Ausgangshaltung zwar verändert hatte, doch das bedeutete nicht automatisch, dass diese ‚neue' Haltung besser war als die davor. Eigentlich war sie sogar noch schlimmer, berechenbarer und offener als zuvor, aber das behielt der erfahrene Kommandant lieber für sich – aus welchem Grund auch immer.   
Fakt ist, dass es in diesen 14 Tagen war immer mal wieder sichtbare Fortschritte gegeben hatte, doch schon beim nächsten Training war davon nichts mehr zu erkennen –  _JEDES VERDAMMTE MAL!_  Wenn Bardock es beschreiben müsste, könnte man sagen, dass es sich anfühlte wie ein gezielter, harter und schmerzhafter Tiefschlag auf die Nüsse. Ein Schlag, den man nicht abwehren konnte, obwohl er vorher angekündigt war.   
Es war nervenaufreibend, frustrierend und versetzte ihn jedes Mal wenn er genötigt war daran zu denken, in einen regelrechten mentalen Stresszustand.   
Seine Gedanken drehten sich genauso im Kreis wie der Inhalt der Trainingseinheiten und genau wie letzteres, blieb sein Gedankenmarathon ohne jedes greifbare Ergebnis – was nur noch mehr Frust mit sich zog.   
Inzwischen allerdings, machte sich zusehends Resignation in ihm breit.   
Bardock hatte einfach keine Erklärung dafür, warum es diesem Weib nicht möglich war Fortschritte zu erzielen, beziehungsweise diese beizubehalten. Er würde zwar gerne sagen, dass sie einfach zu dumm ist um irgendwas zu lernen, doch zu seinem eigenen Leidwesen hielt er Gine nicht für dumm. Er war sich sogar ziemlich sicher, dass sie nicht dumm war, woher auch immer diese Überzeugung kommen mochte. Das wiederum machte es noch unverständlicher für ihn.   
Glücklicherweise war Bardock mit genug Selbstbewusstsein ausgestattet um nicht an seinen eigenen Fähigkeiten zu zweifeln, denn diese waren wirklich bemerkenswert gut. Es wäre ja auch noch schöner, wenn er anfangen würde sich selbst zu hinterfragen, nur weil dieses kleine Weibsbild es nicht geschissen bekam eine auch nur ansatzweise passable Kampfhaltung einzunehmen!  
  
Tatsächlich tobte in Bardocks Kopf ein regelrechter Kleinkrieg, wobei die eine Seite ganz klar dafür ist die Flinte ins Korn zu werfen und dieses Unterfangen zu beenden,, während die andere Seite ganz versessen darauf ist, die momentane Situation als eine zusätzliche Herausforderung zu betrachten, die es zu meistern gilt. Das schlimmste an diesem ‚Kleinkrieg' war übrigens, dass Bardock genau wusste, welche Seite die Schlacht gewinnen würde, denn da war es wieder, dieses unschöne Wort namens  _Herausforderung_ , was es quasi unmöglich machte, diese zu ignorieren.   
Doch so sehr sein Ehrgeiz auch geweckt war, dieses Gefühl der inneren Zerrissenheit zermürbte seine Gedanken immer mehr und würde irgendwann dazu führen, dass ihm eine Sicherung durchbrennt und er Gine unangespitzt in den Boden rammt, wobei Bardock nicht einmal eine Garantie abgeben könnte, das dies ausschließlich auf verbaler Ebene erfolgen würde. Dazu kannte er sich selbst einfach zu gut. Zwar würde er auch nicht direkt physisch auf sie losgehen, aber es bestand eine sehr gute Chance, dass er sie zumindest hart anpacken und ihr damit vermutlich diverse Knochen brechen würde. Nicht zuletzt deswegen war der junge Kommandant fest entschlossen, es gar nicht er so weit kommen zu lassen.   
Gedankenversunken löste sich sein dunkelbrauner Schwanz von seiner Taille und begann in einem Metronomähnlichen Rhythmus hinter ihm hin und her zu pendeln. Etwas, was er schon seit sehr langer Zeit nicht mehr getan hatte, denn im Normalfall behielt er das Fell überzogene Anhängsel stets fest um seinen Torso gewickelt, doch er konnte sich gut dran erinnern, dass es eine Angewohnheit aus Kindertagen war. Sie half ihm damals sich zu konzentrieren und beruhigte ihn gleichzeitig auf seltsame Weise und scheinbar hatte sich an dieser Wirkung in all den Jahren der strikten Selbstdisziplin hinsichtlich seines Muzuhara nicht geändert.   
Ein reflexartiges kurzes Lächeln zuckte bei dieser Erkenntnis über seine Lippen, bevor er sich wieder auf sein eigentlichen Problem fokussierte.   
Was sollte er tun? Was sollte er noch anstellen, dass diese lernresistente Anti Kriegerin endlich irgendwelche sichtbaren Fortschritte erzielte? Was  _konnte_ er noch machen?   
Er hatte es ihr erklärt, gezeigt, und mit Beispielen untermauert. Er hatte es mit Kritik versucht, dann auf die Kritik verzichtet und sich sogar dazu durchgerungen ihr zu erläutern inwiefern sie diese Haltung ausrechenbar und angreifbar machte. Für seine Verhältnisse hatte Bardock sich beinahe den Mund fusselig gequatscht, doch nichts davon hatte etwas gebracht. Was um alles im Universum musste er denn noch anstellen? WAS?!  
Doch so oft er sich diese Frage auch in den letzten Tagen gestellt hatte, die Antwort blieb auch an diesem Abend die selbe wie zuvor: Er hatte keine Ahnung.  
Er, der so gelobte, brillante und zweifelsohne erfahrene Taktiker war mit seinem Latein am Ende. Im ganzen Universum gab es keine Worte die ausdrücken konnten, wie sehr ihn diese Tatsache wurmte, ganz zu schweigen davon, dass ihn ausgerechnet eine zierliche und schwache Frau an diesen Punkt brachte.   
Bardock seufzte zum wiederholten Male.   
Machte es überhaupt noch Sinn weiter zu trainieren? Der Gedanke ans Aufgeben löste einen regelrechten Shitstorm in seinen Gedanken aus und entlockte seiner Kehle ein genervtes Knurren. Aufgeben kam einer Niederlage gleich, doch aus Erfahrung wusste er auch, dass es manchmal klüger war den Rückzug anzutreten, bevor man sich an einer Sache aufrieb.   
Es musste doch eine Lösung geben ... oder besser gesagt: Natürlich gab es eine Lösung, nur diese zu finden glich beinahe der Quadratur des Kreises.   
Wenn er doch nur wüsste, warum diese verdammte Frau es nicht schaffte ....   
Warum landete sie immer wieder bei ihrer albernen Unfallpose?   
Was war es, was er an der ganzen Sache übersehen hatte?   
  
Das Bardock scheinbar mitten während der Fahrt in seinem Gedankenkarussell weg gedöst und eingeschlafen war, bekam er gar nicht mit. Erst als er irgendwann ruckartig hoch schnellte, waren sein schmerzender Nacken und die vorherrschende Dunkelheit der Nacht ein ziemlich gutes Indiz dafür, dass er mindestens drei Stunden in dieser Position auf seinem Stuhl, beziehungsweise der Tischplatte verbracht hatte. Mit einem gequälten Knurren streckte der Saiyajin seinen Kopf nach rechts und links, wobei ein ziemlich deutliches Knacken zu hören war. Es war bei weitem nicht das erste Mal, dass er in einer solch unnatürlichen und ehrlich gesagt ziemlich unbequemen Pose eingeschlagen war und mit einem mehr oder weniger steifen Nacken aufgewacht war. Während er sich mit den Fingerspitzen die schmerzenden Muskeln massierte, machte Bardock sich ein weiteres Mal die mentale Notiz unbedingt die Augen offen zu behalten, wenn er schon seinen Schädel auf der Tischplatte parken musste. Immerhin war er dieses Mal aufgewacht, sodass er nicht die gesamte Nacht in dieser Position verharren musste, immerhin stand noch vor der Mittagszeit eine neue Mission an und dabei war ein verspannter und schmerzhafter Nacken nicht unbedingt eine Motivationsschub – um es vorsichtig auszudrücken.   
Mit trägen Schritten schleppte der Saiyajin sich die wenigen Meter zu seinem Bett und ließ sich rücklings auf die gepolsterte Matratze fallen, bevor er die Arme über dem Gesicht verschränkte. Er konnte sich zwar nicht mehr daran erinnern, was ihn so abrupt hatte hochschrecken lassen, aber eigentlich war es ihm auch schnurz-piep-egal, denn so konnte er wenigstens für kurze Zeit noch alle Viere von sich strecken und hing nicht die gesamte Nacht wie ein nasser Sack halb auf dem Stuhl, halb auf der Tischoberfläche.   
In der Hoffnung, dass diese verbleibenden Stunden wenigstens ein wenig erholsam sein würden, schloss Bardock seine Augen. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis er teils zufrieden, teils erleichtert feststellte, dass seine in letzter Zeit so rastlosen Gedanken tatsächlich zur Ruhe kamen und er langsam aber sicher wieder in einen Dämmerschlaf abdriftete. Doch in der Millisekunde, wo sein Körper von diesem Dämmerzustand in einen echten Schlaf übergehen sollte, schoss exakt derselbe Gedanke, der ihn zuvor schon relativ unsanft geweckt hatte, erneut durch seinen Kopf und sorgte ein weiteres Mal dafür, dass Bardock instinktiv hochschreckte.  
  
» _KONZENTRIEREN._ _FOKUSSIEREN._ _REKAPITULIEREN. I_ _MITIEREN._ _ANALYSIEREN_ _._ _«_    
  
Wie ein Mantra hämmerten diese sechs Worte immer wieder auf ihn ein – und das mit einer solchen Intensität, das sie alles andere aus seinem Bewusstsein zu verdrängen wussten.   
Mit einem fast erschrockenen Ausdruck im Gesicht, die Lippen leicht geöffnet und die Augen ein Stück weit aufgerissen, saß er kerzengerade und vollkommen erstarrt in seinem Bett. Jeder Muskel seines Körpers schien unter Spannung zu stehen und obwohl sein Blick in weite Ferne entrückt war, funkelten seine dunklen Augen vor Klarheit und Leben.   
 _Konzentrieren. Fokussieren. Rekapitulieren. Imitieren. Analysieren._  
Konnte die Antwort denn wirklich so einfach sein?   
Bardock war so perplex und erstaunt, fast schon schockiert, von diesem plötzlichen Einfall, dass er nicht einmal registrierte, wie sich sein eigener Herzschlag beschleunigte. Seine Gedanken überschlugen sich mit einer Intensität und Energie, wie er es in den letzten Wochen selten erlebt hatte, bis ihn ein ziehendes, reißendes und irgendwie brennendes Gefühl in seinem Brustkorb zurück in die Realität riss.  
Es dauerte tatsächlich einige Sekunden, bis der Saiyajin diese plötzliche und unbehagliche Enge in seinem Brustkorb zuordnen konnte und kaum war er sich dieser Ursache bewusst, regierte sein Körper wie von selbst auf das Problem. Ruckartig und mit einem deutlichen Keuchen platzte die bis dahin angehaltene Luft aus seinen Lungen und schüttelte ihn mit einem nicht unerheblichen Hustenanfall, den Bardock nur mit einem deutlich amüsierten Kopfschütteln und schiefem Grinsen quittierte.   
Teufel noch mal, er hatte endlich diese eine zündende Idee, wie er  _hoffentlich_ endlich dafür Sorgen konnte, dass dieses verquere Weibsbild endlich Fortschritte erzielte!  
Mit wenigen blitzschnellen und gezielten Bewegungen sprang er von seinem Bett und in schob rekordverdächtigem Tempo sämtliche Möbelstücke in seinem Appartment zur Seite um einen gewissen Freiraum zu bekommen.   
Ein schiefes und irgendwie dreckiges Grinsen umspielte Bardock's Mundwinkel, als er sich in aufrechter und straffer Haltung mitten in dem Raum positionierte, bevor er für einen kurzen Moment die Augen schloss und tief durchatmete.   
  
Die Müdigkeit, seine verspannten Muskeln und selbst die kurz bevorstehende Mission wurde von einem einzigen Gedanken vollkommen aus seinem Bewusstsein gedrängt.  
  
» _KONZENTRIEREN._ _FOKUSSIEREN._ _REKAPITULIEREN. I_ _MITIEREN._ _ANALYSIEREN_ _._ _«_  

**...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo ... an dieser Stelle mache ich einen Break, auch wenn ursprünglich weitaus mehr 'Fortschritt' für dieses Kapitel angedacht war :/   
> Allerdings kann ich sagen, dass das nächste Kapitel schon fast fertig ist und dementsprechend auch nicht mehr lange auf sich warten lassen wird :)
> 
> Ich hoffe dennoch, dass es euch zumindest ein wenig gefallen hat.
> 
> Bis zum nächsten Mal,   
> B*


	4. C H A P T E R  IV

Die nächsten Stunden verbrachte Bardock damit, seinen nächtlichen Geistesblitz in die Tat umzusetzen.   
_**KONZENTRIEREN**_ und _ **FOKUSSIEREN**_ _._  
Da seine Gedanken ohnehin schon einen Tunnelblick eingenommen hatten, seit ihm dieser plötzliche Einfall gekommen war, viel ihm dieser Punkt nicht sonderlich schwer. Dennoch positionierte er sich bewusst mit aufrechter Haltung, gestrafften Schultern und festem Stand in der Mitte des überschaubaren Raumes, bevor er mit geschlossenen Augen und leicht gesenktem Kopf tief durchatmete. Das schwierigste war dabei, seine eigenen Gedanken im Zaum zu halten und sich von den definitiv vorhandenen Erwartungen, die er in dieses Experiment setzte, zu befreien.  __  
__**REKAPITULIEREN.  
**Da in den letzten Trainingseinheiten seine eigene Konzentration ein wenig gelitten hatte ... nein, halt, das war definitiv die Untertreibung des Jahrtausends, denn eigentlich war er zumeist überall mit seinen Gedanken, nur nicht bei den Hampeleien dieser Frau. Für einen kurzen Moment verfluchte sich Bardock selbst dafür, denn wenn er ehrlich zu sich selbst sein sollte, war dies etwas, was sich wie ein roter Faden durch sein Leben zog. Er schweifte ab und verlor das Interesse, sobald sich etwas permanent wiederholte ...   
Mit einem entschlossenen Schnauben schüttelte er diesen Gedanken ab und zwang sich nicht erneut abzuschweifen. Schließlich legte er den Fokus auf die allererste Trainingsstunde und spulte diese in Gedanken immer wieder ab. Jede ihrer Bewegungen, die Verlagerung ihres Gewichtes, ihre Mimik, die Kontraktionen ihrer Muskeln. Immer wieder, bis er ein ihr komplettes Bewegungsmuster mit sämtlichen noch so kleinen Details vor seinem inneren Auge hatte.  __  
_**I**_ _ **MITIEREN.**_  
In der Sekunde, in der Bardock ein vollständiges Bild ihrer Körperhaltung und ihrer Bewegungsabläufe in seinem Kopf hatte, öffnete er abrupt die Augen. Nichts anderes als pure Entschlossenheit zierte seine Züge, dazu stand ein deutliches Funkeln in seinem Blick, als er tief einatmete und mit einem entschiedenen Schnauben die Luft wieder aus seinen Lungen presste.   
Ohne auch nur eine weitere Millisekunde Zeit zu verschwenden oder auch nur einen Gedanken bewusst in seinem Kopf zu formen, begann er das in seinen Gedanken gebildete Muster ihrer Bewegungen in einer wirklich beeindruckend exakten Weise zu wiederholen. Immer und immer wieder ging er aus seiner Ausgangshaltung in das, was Gine scheinbar als Kampfpose interpretierte und ahmte jedes noch so kleines Detail nach. Das Verlagern des Körpergewichtes, das minimale neigen des Kopfes, die Kontraktionen ihrer Muskeln, selbst ihre Mimik versuchter er zu kopieren. Einmal, Zweimal, Dreimal und noch diverse weitere Male, bis er schließlich nicht einmal mehr darüber nachdenken musste, wie er seinen Körper zu steuern hatte um ihrer Vorlage zu gleichen.   
Seine tief dunklen Augen fixierten während all dieser Zeit stets ein und den selben, imaginären, Punkt an der weißen Wand ihm gegenüber, ohne auch nur einen einzigen Millimeter davon abzuweichen.  
Ein letztes Mal ging er im Kopf das rekonstruierte Bewegungsmuster von Gine durch und verglich es mit jenen, die er selbst gerade eben ausgeführt hatte, auch hier ließ der erfahrende Krieger nicht das kleinste Detail außer acht und erst als er vollkommen zufrieden mit seiner Performance war, atmete er entschieden durch und entließ seine Muskeln vorerst aus ihrer Anspannung.  __  
_**ANALYSIEREN**_ _._  
Noch immer klebte der intensive Blick seiner Augen hochkonzentriert an dem willkürlich gewählten Fixpunkt der Wand, allerdings schien er geradewegs hindurch zu starren.   
Die kontinuierlichen und wiederkehrenden Kontraktionen seiner Kiefermuskulatur waren ein deutliches Indiz dafür, wie sehr es in dem Kopf des Saiyajin zu diesem Zeitpunkt arbeitete. Allerdings war es auch das einzige Indiz, denn sein Körper stand vollkommen regungslos in der Mitte des Zimmers, die Füße schulterbreit auseinander und die Hände neben dem Körper zu Fäusten geballt.   
Er hatte ihre Bewegungen erinnert, hatte sie fest in seinem Unterbewusstsein gespeichert und nahezu perfekt kopiert, doch ganz gleich wie er es drehte und wendete, er konnte einfach keinen logischen Sinn dahinter erkennen.   
Selbst hier, in seinen eigenen vier Wänden ohne eine Kampfsituation im Nacken, konnte Bardock schon anhand der ausgeführten Bewegungen deutlich erkennen, wie Banane diese Haltung war, wie offen, wie unüberlegt und wie gefährlich sie einen Gegenüber zu einem empfindlichen Treffer einlud.   
Kurzzeitig verengten sich seine Augen zu Schlitzen und seine Fäuste ballten sich ein wenig fester. Was übersah er bei dieser Geschichte? Irgendwas musste er übersehen, denn ganz gleich wie unsinnig i _hm selbst_  diese Pose oder die Bewegungsabläufe erschienen, es musste einen Grund oder eine Motivation dahinter geben, warum dieses Weib so agierte. Es gab immer einen Grund warum jemand tat, was er tat ... er musste lediglich dahinter kommen, welcher es in ihrem Fall war.   
Ein weiteres Mal atmete Bardock tief durch, allerdings klang es mehr nach einem Seufzen, als nach einem Atemzug.   
Es gab einen Grund und der gottbeschissene Teufel selbst soll ihm verdammt noch Mal die Nüsse abreißen, wenn er nicht dahinter kommen sollte, welcher Grund dahinter steckte!  
Also alles noch einmal auf Anfang.   
Bardock wiederholte jeden einzelnen Punkt, wieder und wieder, bis es irgendwann zu einem Wechselspiel zwischen  _ **IMITIEREN**_ und  _ **ANALYSIEREN**_  wurde. Doch ganz gleich wie oft er diese Dinge durchspielte, es fand nicht einmal im Ansatz eine Logik dahinter.   
Mit einem deutlich genervten Laut, der einer Mischung aus Knurren, Grollen und Zischen ähnelte, ließ der Saiyajin schließlich frustriert die Schultern fallen und löste zum ersten Mal seit er damit begonnen hatte seinen Blick von der Wand. Mit einem leichten Kopfschütteln blinzelte er mehrere Male, bevor er die rechte Hand locker in die Hüfte stützte und mit Daumen und Mittelfinger der linken Hand in beinahe gestresster Art und Weise seinen Nasenrücken massierte. Es war einfach sinnlos. Ganz gleich welches Szenario er sich als Ausgangssituation für diesen Bewegungsablauf vorstellte, sei es ein Hinterhalt, ein physischer Angriff oder eine Energieattacke, nichts davon würde sich von ihrem Gehampel beeindrucken lassen, geschweige denn aufhalten! Verdammte Axt nochmal, er konnte sich nicht einmal vorstellen, dass er selbst überhaupt auf irgendetwas so rea ... .  
Mitten in dem Gedanken hielt Bardock plötzlich inne und blinzelte perplex. Seine Hand sank wie in Zeitlupe langsam wieder neben seinen Körper, während seine Augenbrauen sich in einem ähnlichen Tempo zusammen zogen.   
Natürlich.  _Er selbst_ würde nie im Leben so auf irgendwas reagieren, denn  _er selbst_ war ein Krieger. Seine Instinkte waren so gut wie immer geschärft, sodass ihn selten ein Angriff – welcher Art auch immer – aus dem Nichts heraus traf, sofern er überhaupt schon einmal vollkommen unvorbereitet einen Treffer kassiert hatte ... und das wagte Bardock stark zu bezweifeln. Für einen kurzen Moment musste Bardock tatsächlich darüber nachdenken, wie er sich normalerweise verhielt. Seine Sinne waren eigentlich immer hellwach, scannten in Sekundenschnelle immer wieder seine Umgebung nach etwaigen Veränderungen und besonders auf unbekanntem Terrain stand sein Körper meist immer unter Strom und seine Muskeln waren angespannt, bereit im Bruchteil eines Augenblicks auf potentielle Gefahren zu reagieren. Es war sogar so, dass sein Körper im Falle eines Angriffs wie von selbst eine Haltung einnahm, die ihn selbst am besten vor Schaden bewahren oder diesen minimalisieren würde. Welche Haltungen das wären könnte Bardock nicht einmal mit Bestimmtheit sagen, denn es passierte unbewusst,  _reflexartig_. Er wusste instinktiv, wie er sich selbst vor dem schlimmsten bewahren konnte, doch das basierte auf Erfahrungswerten und schmerzhaften Lektionen seiner jungen Jahre.   
Doch Gine war kein Krieger ... naja, offiziell war sie es schon, aber es war offensichtlich, dass sie nicht unbedingt zum Kämpfen geboren war. Es war zu bezweifeln, dass sie wie er und die meisten anderen im Krieg gegen die Tsufurujin gekämpft hatte oder als kleiner Pimpf sich Raufereien und Keilereien mit anderen geliefert hatte. Ihr fehlten diese Erfahrungswerte und Lektionen, die ....   
Ein lautes Knallen und Klirren riss Bardock abrupt aus seinen Gedanken und ließ ihn empfindlich zusammen zucken. Erschrocken wirbelte er herum, drehte sich instinktiv in die Richtung in der seine feinen Ohren den Ursprung dieses Geräuschs vermuteten. Dem so erfahrenen Krieger war nicht einmal bewusst, dass sein kompletter Körper sich frontal in Richtung der Geräuschquelle gedreht hatte, seine Beine deutlich weiter auseinander als nur schulterbreit, wobei sein rechter Fuß ein Stück weiter hinten positioniert und leicht nach außen gedreht war. Seine Arme waren seitlich in einem Winkel von circa 65 bis 80 Grad angehoben, der linke dabei erkennbar höher als der rechte, die Ellenbogen angewinkelt und seine Hände zu Fäusten geballt, wobei die Handkante in Blickrichtung zeigte.   
Sein Herz schlug wie wild in seiner Brust und es dauerte einige Sekunden bis ihm klar wurde, dass vermutlich irgendein Saufbold eine leere Flasche an die Hauswand gedonnert hatte.   
Ein genervtes Seufzen entfuhr seinen Lippen, während gleichzeitig gemurmelte Fluchworte durch die zusammengepressten Zähne entkamen und langsam ließ Bardock seine Arme wieder sinken.  
Prima, welcher hirnamputierte Flachwichser auch immer das gewesen war, er hatte ihn mit dieser beschissenen Aktion tatsächlich ...   
Erneut stoppte Bardock inmitten seines Gedanken und sah fast schon überrascht und erstaunt zuerst auf seine Hände, dann auf die Position seiner Füße. So wie er hier stand, seine Front, die Arme, Beine, Füße und das Gewicht nach hinten verlagert ...   
Ein dreckiges und schiefes Grinsen schlich sich auf seine Lippen, was kurze Zeit später in ein amüsiertes und fast schon irgendwie psychopathisches Lachen überging. Seine Schultern sackten ein Stück ab und der so erfahrene Krieger fuhr sich kopfschüttelnd durch seine wilde schwarze Mähne. Pure Erleichterung und Adrenalin fluteten durch seinen Körper.   
Ganz gleich welche Flachpfeiffe diese Flasche geworfen hatte, derjenige hatte ihm damit unbewusst und garantiert alles andere als beabsichtigt einen echten Gefallen getan, was Bardock jedoch nicht einmal ansatzweise davon abhalten würde demjenigen seinen beschissenen Sinn von Humor aus dem Körper zu prügeln, sollte er je herausfinden wer dafür verantwortlich war ... naja, zumindest würde er ihm eine saftige Abreibung verpassen, zusammen mit dem Versprechen ihm zu zeigen, wohin er ihm seine scheiß Flaschen stecken würde, wenn er das nochmal machen würde. Durchbruch hin oder her, niemand erschreckte ihn ungestraft auf diese, oder sonst irgendeine Art und Weise! Also ... nicht, dass er sich erschrocken hätte oder so ... Egal.   
_Fokus, Bardock!_  
Der Saiyajin mahnte sich selbst zur Konzentration, doch jetzt, wo ihm zumindest ungefähr klar war, wie diese Hampelpose der Frau zu Stande kam, hatte er wenigstens einen Punkt, an welchem er ansetzen konnte um diese zu korrigieren. Nur für's Protokoll, seine eigene durch den plötzlichen Schreck (obwohl er sich natürlich nicht erschrocken hat!!!) ausgelöste Haltung war ganz sicher nicht so stümperhaft wie ihre, damit das klar ist!  
Ein räuspern entfuhr Bardock's Kehle, bevor er ein weiteres Mal die Augen schloss und ihre Bewegungen imitierte, was ihn mit diesem neu gewonnenen Hintergrundwissen eindeutig leichter fiel als zuvor. Jetzt, da der Knoten endlich geplatzt war, fielen ihm sogar dutzende, wenn nicht mehr, Situationen ein, wo ihm eine solche oder ähnlich geartete Pose schon begegnet war. Angefangen im Krieg gegen die Tsufurujin und auch später immer wieder auf irgendwelchen Planeten, die er mit seinem Team erobert und gesäubert hatte. Es war die typische Pose von Zivilisten, auch Kindern, die keinerlei Erfahrung mit Krieg oder Kämpfen hatte. Dass ausgerechnet sie eine solche Haltung hatte, war beinahe eine Beleidigung für jeden anständigen Saiyajin ...   
  
Während er den Bewegungsablauf immer und immer wieder gebetsmühlenartig durchging und dabei diverse unterschiedliche Ansätze und Ideen ausprobierte, wie er sie endlich auf den richtigen Weg bringen konnte, verlor der Saiyajin jegliches Zeitgefühl. Obwohl sein Appartment inzwischen deutlich heller war als zu dem Zeitpunkt wo er mit diesen Übungen begonnen hatte, registrierte er diese Tatsache nicht einmal. Ihm kam weder in den Sinn, dass eine oder gar beide Sonnen in der Zwischenzeit aufgegangen sein könnten, noch, dass die immer deutlicher und größer werdende Anzahl von Stimmen draußen bedeutete, dass der Tag bereits in vollem Gange war. Das einzige, was ihm dazu einfiel war tatsächlich das Fenster und die Vorhänge zu schließen, um sich besser konzentrieren zu können.   
Selbst das Blinken und Piepsen seines Scouters ignorierte Bardock vollkommen, naja, zumindest die ersten sieben oder acht Male, bevor er beim neunten Mal vollkommen genervt nach dem kleinen Gerät auf seinem Schreibtisch griff, es an seinem linken Ohr justierte und unsanft auf den kleinen Knopf drückte.  
„WAS?" Sein Tonfall ließ nicht den geringsten Zweifel daran aufkommen, wie wenig er von dieser Störung hielt. Genauer gesagt blaffte er derart scharf und laut in das Kommunikationsgerät, dass seine Stimme in dem Raum widerhallte, was ganz offensichtlich auch der Person am anderen Ende nicht verborgen blieb, denn für einen kurzen Moment herrschte deutliches Schweigen.   
_»_ _Uhm ... Boss?_ _«_ Natürlich erkannte Bardock die Stimme am anderen Ende schon bei dem ersten unsicheren ‚Uhm' und quittierte es mit einem Augenrollen.  
„Toma." Diesmal war seine Stimme die einer monotonen Feststellung, jedoch genauso hart wie zuvor.   
_»Ist ... a_ _lles klar bei dir?_ _«_  Erneut rollte der Saiyajin mit den Augen, wobei er nicht verhindern konnte, oder wollte, dass ein genervten Schnauben über seine Lippen kam. Toma war zwar sein bester Freund, aber er hatte besser einen guten Grund für diese Störung.  
„Wieso sollte nicht alles ..." Bardock erstarrte mitten in dem Satz, als ihn eine plötzliche Erkenntnis traf und seine Augen blitzschnell zu der kleinen LED Uhr auf seinem Schreibtisch darteten.   
„Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. SHIT!" Ihm war nicht einmal bewusst, dass er seinen eigentlichen Gedanken tatsächlich laut ausgesprochen hatte, bis ihn ein amüsiertes Prusten in seinem Ohr daran erinnerte, dass die Leitung zu Toma noch immer offen war. Kurzerhand riss er sich seinen Scouter vom Ohr und schaltete ihn aus, ohne auch nur einen Teil von Tomas eindeutig schadenfroher Antwort abzuwarten. So schnell wie nur irgendwie möglich raffte Bardock die Teile seiner Rüstung, inklusive Schuhe, Armstulpen und allem was dazu gehörte, zusammen, bevor er mit diesen aus der Tür stürmte. Die verwirrten Blicke der anderen Saiyajin blendete er in diesem Moment einfach aus, entweder weil er in diesem Moment wirklich keine Zeit hatte sich damit zu befassen, oder weil er viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt war sich beim rennen in seine Klamotten zu zwängen, wobei letzteres vermutlich auch der Grund für die dämlichen Blicke der Anderen war.   
Als Bardock endlich die Startzone der Pods erreicht hatte, war er noch immer damit beschäftigt seinen zweiten Schuh halbwegs vernünftig anzuziehen, bevor er mit aufrechter Haltung zielstrebig auf die bereits wartenden Pods zusteuerte und das dämliche Grinsen seiner Crew vollkommen ignorierte.   
„Was ist los Boss? Sag nicht, ausgerechnet du hast verschlafen?" Wie konnte er auch ernsthaft annehmen, dass seine nicht unbedingt geringfügige Verspätung unkommentiert bleiben würde ... . Bardock musste sich nicht einmal umdrehen um zu wissen, dass Selypa bei diesem Kommentar ein hämisches Grinsen im Gesicht hatte.   
„Verschlafen? Bardock? Komm schon, Selypa, wir wissen doch alle, dass da etwas anderes hinter steckt ..." Mit geballten Fäusten zwang sich der sonst so überpünktliche Kommandant die Sticheleien seiner Kameraden zu ignorieren und steuerte weiter auf die kreisrunden Raumschiffe zu.   
„Etwas? Meinst wohl eher  _Jemand_ , Toma ..." Es war dieser Kommentar von Panbukkin, der Bardock in seinen Bewegungen erstarren ließ und dafür sorgte, dass sich seine Fäuste reflexartig noch ein wenig fester schlossen. In dem Bruchteil einer Sekunde wirbelte er herum, seine kristallklaren Augen blitzten in erster Instanz aus irgendeinem Grund zu Gine, dessen Gesichtsausdruck er nicht wirklich deuten konnte, bevor sein Blick mit einem Ausdruck, der selbst die Hölle hätte zufrieren lassen, rasiermesserscharf über seine Crew schnitt und jedem einzelnen das dämliche Grinsen aus dem Gesicht wischte.   
„Keine Ahnung was euch das angeht, aber ich war beschäftigt. Zu Haus.  **Allein.** " Erneut durchbohrte der jetzt eindeutig schlecht gelaunte Kommandant Toma, Selypa, Toteppo und Panbukkin mit seinem Blick, bevor dieser bei letzterem hängen blieb und diesen kaum merkbar zusammenzucken ließ.   
„Schaltet gefälligst euer Hirn ein, bevor ihr so einen geistigen Dünnschiss ablasst. Haben wir uns verstanden?! Gut.  _Dann los._ " Ohne auch nur auf irgendeine Reaktion seiner Crew zu warten, drehte Bardock sich wieder herum, wobei sein Blick ein weiteres Mal Gine streifte, deren Ausdruck er noch immer nicht zuordnen konnte. Anschließend ging er mit festen und bestimmten Schritten wortlos zu seinem Pod und zog die Luke hinter sich derart kräftig zu, dass der gesamte Innenraum durch die Wucht erschüttert wurde.   
Mit versteinerter Miene starrten seine dunklen Augen unbeweglich auf das Kontrollpult, beziehungsweise den kleinen Bildschirm davon. Obwohl es definitiv den Anschein erweckte, als würde der Saiyajin die Anzeigen und Parameter studieren, nahm er nicht auch nur ein einziges Detail von den Informationen wahr, stattdessen beobachtete aus den Augenwinkeln seine Teammitglieder, die – nachdem sie verhohlene Blicke ausgetauscht hatten – sich glücklicherweise  _wortlos_ dazu durchringen konnten ebenfalls in die Transportobjekte zu steigen.   
Erst als die sechs kleinen Space Pods die Umlaufbahn ihres Heimatplaneten verlassen hatten, ließ Bardock sich mit einem Seufzen zurück in den gepolsterten Sitz fallen, nur um eine Sekunde später seine Ellenbogen auf seine Oberschenkel zu stützen und sein Gesicht in den Händen zu vergraben, bevor er schließlich mit gesenktem Kopf die Hände hinter seinem Nacken verschränkte. Ein frustriertes Schnauben kam über seine Lippen und die kontinuierlichen Kontraktionen seiner Kiefermuskulatur waren ein eindeutiges Indiz dafür, wie sehr es noch immer in seinem Kopf arbeitete. Der Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht ließ keinen Zweifel daran, dass der so stolze Kommandant mehr als nur ein bisschen frustriert war, allerdings galt dieser Frust in diesem Moment niemand anderem als sich selbst, was ihn ironischer Weise noch mehr frustrierte.   
Zum ersten Mal in seinem verdammten Leben war er nicht nur zu spät zu einer Mission aufgetaucht, er hatte diese Mission zu allem Überfluss doch tatsächlich vollkommen vergessen. Und wo das Stichwort gerade ‚Mission' lautet, konnte man dem Ganzen genauso gut auch noch die Krone aufsetzen, denn Bardock hatte weder eine Ahnung wohin die Mission ging, welche Bedingungen oder Gegner sie zu erwarten hatten, wie hoch die Kampfkraft und die Fertigkeiten dieser Gegner eingeschätzt waren, wie lange die Reise dauern würde .... kurz gesagt: Er hatte hinsichtlich dieser Mission von Nichts auch nur den blassesten Schimmer. Für einen kurzen Moment kam ihm der Gedanken das Team oder auch nur einen einzigen davon nach diesen Details zu fragen, doch so schnell wie der Gedanke gekommen war, war er auch schon wieder verworfen. Diese Blöße würde er sich nicht auch noch geben, besonders da er sich ziemlich sicher war, dass keiner dieser Idioten auch nur eine Frage davon beantworten könnte, denn es war mehr oder weniger ein offenes Geheimnis dass niemand auch nur den Gedanken daran verschwendete sich ein Missions-Sheet durchzulesen. Er wusste das, die anderen wussten, dass er es weiß und ganz gleich wie oft er ihnen einbläute wenigstens die essentiellen Details zu überfliegen, beide Seiten wussten, dass sie es trotzdem nicht taten.   
Shit. Shit. Shit und nochmal Shit.   
...   
SHIT.   
Er war so fixiert auf dieses beschissene Training, dass er in seinem Tunnelblick alles andere vernachlässigt, oder eher vergessen hatte. Das war alles die Schuld dieses verdammten kampfuntauglichen Weibsbilds mit den Kulleraugen.   
_Halt ... WAS?_  
Seine Hände sanken abrupt nach unten, während sein Kopf nach oben schnellte.   
Kulleraugen? Wo kam das denn auf einmal her? Ein solches Wort existierte nicht in seinem Wortschatz und selbst wenn, würde er es ganz sicher nicht benutzen. Ein kaum hörbarer, aber langer und irgendwie erschöpfter Seufzer verließ seine Lippen als er sein Gewicht nach links verlagerte und seinen Kopf mit geschlossenen Augen erneut senkte und mit zwei Fingern der linken Hand seinen Nasenrücken massierte.   
Langsam aber sicher machte sich der Schlafmangel bemerkbar und das andauernde Ruckeln und leise Surren der Maschine, war da nicht unbedingt hilfreich.   
Er hatte es verbockt. Er und nicht Gine und das beinhaltete sowohl das Schlafdefizit, als auch den mehr als unglücklichen Start in diese Mission und wenn er ehrlich sein sollte, wusste Bardock das auch selbst. Doch das letzte was er jetzt brauchen konnte, war sich erneut das Hirn über irgendwelchen Scheiß zu zermartern, wenn das Kind sowieso schon in den Brunnen gefallen war. Ein kurzer Blick auf das Anzeigepult verriet ihm immerhin, dass es nicht mehr ganz vier Stunden waren, bis sie ihr Ziel erreichen sollten. Wenigstens etwas Zeit um einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen.   
Entschlossen lehnte der Saiyajin sich wieder in dem Sitz zurück, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und winkelte das rechte Bein an um eine möglichst bequeme Pose zu finden, bevor er mit einer einfachen Handbewegung die Einleitung des Kryo-Gases initiierte. Zwar war dies bei solch vergleichsweise kurzen Reisen eigentlich nicht vorgesehen, aber Bardock hatte ernsthafte Zweifel daran, dass er andernfalls auch nur ein Auge zumachen könnte.   
Es dauerte nicht lange, bis das Gas den Innenraum flutete und er begann in einen Dämmerschlaf zu sinken. Aus irgendeinen Grund kam ihm die Szene vor dem Start noch einmal in den Sinn. Die amüsierten Sticheleien seiner Kameraden, von Selypa, Toma und Panbukkin ... er nahm es ihnen nicht einmal übel, immerhin kannte er sie alle schon lange genug ... das gehörte dazu ... war nicht einmal böse oder wirklich ernst gemeint ... es war Teil ihrer Persönlichkeit und der allgemeinen Teamdynamik ...   
Doch wieso hatte ihn ausgerechnet der Kommentar von Panbukkin so getroffen? Es machte keinen Sinn ... Jeder einzelne von ihnen wusste, dass es eines seiner Prinzipien war, sich am Abend vor einer Mission nicht mit irgendeinem Weib abzugeben und genauso wussten sie auch, dass er seinen Prinzipien immer treu blieb. Wieso also hat ihn dieser Satz so eiskalt erwischt? So sehr, dass er sich sogar genötigt gefühlt hatte, sich zumindest Teilweise zu erklären? Das war so gar nicht seine Art und ergab überhaupt keinen Sinn ...   
  
Bardocks Augen fielen schließlich zu und in seinem Kopf breitete sich die vertraute Leere des Kryo-Schlafs aus. Der letzte Gedanke, den er noch zu fassen bekam war, dass diese Mission denkbar schlecht gestartet war, zumindest aus seiner Sicht und dementsprechend konnte es eigentlich nur besser werden, oder?  
Kaum hatte diese mehr rhetorische Frage sein Bewusstsein passiert, fiel der Saiyajin in einen künstlichen, traumlosen Schlafzustand.   
  
Es konnte nur besser werden.   
_EIGENTLICH ..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, das war der vierte Teil :) Laut meinem Storyplan (Ja, ich bin so ein verkappter Spießer, der einen Kapitelplan erstellt hat ^^) sollte all das noch in Kapitel drei mit rein, aber das wäre dann doch etwas lang geworden ^^°   
> Vielleicht ist es etwas zu langgezogen und eventuell langweilig?! Wenn ja, dann entschuldige ich mich ... manchmal lasse ich mich ein wenig mitreißen, was Szenen und Details angeht.   
> Und da mein Beta-Leser momentan am anderen Ende des Erdballs verweilt, habe ich auch Niemanden zum Korrekturlesen - Sorry ^^ 
> 
> Falls es euch zu langgezogen vorkommt, ich bin jederzeit für Kritik und Tipps offen ;) 
> 
> Bis dahin,   
> Eure B*


	5. C H A P T E R  V

Ein schriller penetranter und definitiv nerviger Piepton war es, der den mehr oder weniger friedlich schlafenden Kommandanten wieder in die Realität zurückholte. Noch bevor er überhaupt die Augen öffnete, wanderte seine rechte Hand an seinen Kopf, während die linke leicht unbeholfen nach den Knöpfen auf dem Armaturenbrett patschte um diesen dämlichen Alarm endlich abzuschalten. Als er endlich den richtigen Knopf erwischte, hämmerte er mit der geschlossenen Faust darauf, vielleicht ein wenig zu kräftig, denn bevor der Ton verstummte, gab er ein deutlich leierndes Geräusch von sich. Ein gequältes Grollen rollte über Bardocks Lippen, als er sich endlich dazu durchringen konnte die Augen zu öffnen, allerdings nur, um sie keine Sekunde später wieder zu zukneifen.   
Er hatte nicht erwartet, dass dieser beschissene Planet, wie auch immer sein Name sein mochte, das Licht der ihm zugehörigen Sonne beinahe wie ein Spiegel reflektieren würde und für den Bruchteil eines Augenblicks brannten seine Augen wie Feuer. Reflexartig streckte der Saiyajin seine linke Hand nach vorn um sich vor dem grellen Licht zu schützen, bevor er vorsichtig einen weiteren Versuch unternahm, seine Augen zu öffnen. Noch immer war es wirklich unangenehm Hell in der kleinen Kabine und er musste mehrere Male blinzeln, bevor er wieder ein halbwegs scharfes Bild vor Augen hatte.   
Genau was ihm noch zu seinem Glück gefehlt hatte an diesem Tag. Seine Muskeln erschienen regelrecht Kraftlos in diesem Moment, sein Kopf dröhnte als würde jemand mit einem Presslufthammer darin rumoren und dieser verkackte Planet war so verdammt hell, dass sich ihm beinahe der Magen umdrehte … obwohl das vielleicht auch von den Kopfschmerzen kommen mochte. Wie dem auch sei, diese Helligkeit machte es nicht unbedingt besser.   
» _Eintritt in planetare Atmosphäre in 10 – 9 – 8 - ..._ « Instinktiv nahm Bardock eine aufrechte Haltung in seinem Sitz ein und schloss die Augen.   
»...- 7 – 6 – 5 - ...« Seine Hände wanderten auf die dafür vorgesehenen Armlehnen und er lehnte sich zurück.   
»...- 4 – 3 – 2 – 1 - ...« Mit einem tiefen Atemzug umschlossen seine Finger mit festem Griff den Rand der Armlehnen. Wie von selbst pressten sich seine Kiefer zusammen und jeder Muskel in seinem Körper spannte sich unbewusst an. Er hatte zwar nach wie vor keine Ahnung, was ihn auf diesem beschissenen Planeten erwarten würde, doch aus Erfahrung wusste er, dass der Eintritt in eine Planeten eigene Atmosphäre unter Umständen ein wirklich holpriges Rodeo werden konnte und das wirklich allerletzte, was er wollte war, in seinem Pod wie ein Spielzeug hin und her geschleudert zu werden.  
»...- 0 - ...« Kaum war der Countdown herunter gezählt gab es eine spürbare Veränderung um Flugverhalten des Raumschiffes. Es fühlte sich beinahe an, als wäre der Pod ungebremst gegen eine Mauer gekracht und Bardock festigte den Griff um die Armlehnen nur noch mehr. Zusätzlich stemmte er die Füße auf den Boden der Kapsel um einen besseren Halt zu bekommen. Er hatte zwar keine Ahnung welche Kräfte da von außen wirkten, doch er war insgeheim heilfroh, dass sein Instinkt ihn dazu veranlasst hat, sich auf einen holprigen Ritt gefasst zu machen. Hätte er das nicht, hätte er mit ziemlicher Sicherheit beim Eintritt in die Atmosphäre mehr als unsanft die Frontscheibe seines Pods geküsst … ungebremst, versteht sich. Generell glichen diese letzten paar hundert Meter des Fluges einer turbulenten Fahrt auf einer Huckelpiste. Der Space Pod vibrierte, ruckelte und wurde so stark hin und her gerissen, dass selbst die Lagestabilisatoren das Ganze nicht komplett aufhalten konnten. Für einen kurzen Moment hatte der Saiyajin die Befürchtung, dass zumindest einer der Stabilisatoren dem ganzen nicht Stand halten würde, denn seine Leistung war bereits weit im roten Bereich angekommen. Glücklicherweise schlug das Fluggerät auf dem Boden auf, bevor ihn ein technischer Defekt ereilte, denn das hätte erfahrungsgemäß dazu geführt, dass der Ball sich um die eigene Achse drehten würde und ihn herumschleudern würde wie eine Waschmaschine im Schleudergang. Das Ganze hatte er einmal erlebt und dementsprechend war Bardock nicht sonderlich erpicht darauf, es zu wiederholen, besonders nicht an diesem Tag. Die Landung selbst war überraschenderweise verhältnismäßig sanft, womit er zwar nicht gerechnet hatte, es aber gerne so hinnahm.   
Erst jetzt, nachdem der Pod zur Ruhe gekommen war und auch das Surren der Maschinen verstummte, wagte es der leitende Kommandant dieser Mission seine Augen vorsichtig erneut zu öffnen. Wie sich schnell herausstellen sollte, war diese Vorsicht jedoch vollkommen überflüssig, denn entgegen seiner Erwartung oder Befürchtung, leuchtete oder reflektierte dieser Planet aus dieser Perspektive auch nicht mehr als die meisten anderen Planeten.   
Verrückt.   
Bardock kommentierte seinen eigenen Gedanken mit einem desinteressierten Achselzucken und öffnete schließlich die Luke des Transportgefährts, wo sein Blick von einem sandigen, irgendwie mediterran Terracotta-farbenen Erdreich begrüßt wurde, das überraschender Weise irgendwie an seinen Heimatplaneten erinnerte. Um eine bessere Übersicht zu bekommen und zu checken, wo die anderen Idioten gelandet waren, schwebte er mit entschlossener Haltung aus dem Krater, den der Pod beim Aufprall verursacht hatte, hinaus und landete ein Stück weiter daneben. Der erste Eindruck des Planeten, oder genauer gesagt von dessen Landschaft, war … ja, was eigentlich? Vollkommen perplex stand Bardock da, seine ursprünglich entschlossene und typisch selbstbewusste Körperhaltung war in eine weitaus weniger professionelle abgedriftet, das Gewicht größtenteils auf das linke Bein verlagert und die Hände locker in die Hüften gestemmt. Immer wieder fuhr sein Blick über die wirklich … _unerwartete_ Umgebung, bevor er sich noch immer vollkommen perplex am Hinterkopf kratzte. Wo in Dreiteufelsnamen waren sie hier gelandet? Ihm viel beim besten Willen kein Wort ein, was dieses Bild um ihn herum auch nur ansatzweise und treffend beschreiben würde.   
_Zuckerwatte.  
_Das war eigentlich das erste, was ihm dabei durch den Kopf schoss.   
Sie waren in einer verdammten Welt aus Zuckerwatte gelandet … zumindest sah es verflucht danach aus. Bäume, Gräser, Blumen, ...Früchte … oder sowas in der Art, Wolken, selbst die Steine und Felsen sahen allesamt aus, als wären sie aus fluffiger Zuckerwatte in sämtlichen nur denkbaren Pastelltönen. Ohne es zu bemerken verzog der Saiyajin etwas angewidert das Gesicht und leckte sich unbewusst über die Zähne. Wenn er nicht schon so einen Brummschädel gehabt hätte, dieser Anblick hätte ihm unter Garantie einen verpasst.   
Erst als er die restlichen Mitglieder seines Teams aus dem Augenwinkel bemerkte, straffte er seine Haltung wieder und seine Gesichtszüge wurden zu dem so typischen Pokerface.   
  
Gemeinsam machte sich das Team schließlich auf den Weg um nach Anzeichen von Leben, beziehungsweise Zivilisation zu suchen und glücklicherweise schien der Blick, den er jedem einzelnen – mit Ausnahme von Gine – vor der Abreise zugeworfen hatte, noch immer nicht an Wirkung verloren zu haben, denn Niemand wagte auch nur einen bissigen oder spitzen Kommentar abzugeben, obwohl es fast schon offensichtlich war, dass zumindest Toma etwas auf der Zunge brannte.   
Wie dem auch sei, es dauerte tatsächlich etwas, bis sie auf nennenswertes Leben stießen und dieses Leben, passte auf surreale und seltsame Art und Weise genau zu dieser beschissenen Welt voller Zuckerwatte, obwohl es deutliche und wirklich unübersehbare Unterschiede zwischen augenscheinlich männlichen und weiblichen Kreaturen dieser Art gab – noch offensichtlicher als es bei Saiyajin beispielsweise der Fall war.   
Gemeinsam hatten jedoch alle, dass ihre Haus so verdammt weiß war, dass sie beinahe schon unter dem Sonnenlicht glitzerte. So sehr, dass es schwer war genaue Konturen oder Gesichtszüge auszumachen, zumindest aus der Ferne. Ihr Körper, oder besser, ihre Oberkörper, glichen von der Anatomie her sogar denen der Saiyajin, auch wenn sie allesamt eher zierlich und schmal wirkten, ohne sichtbar ausgeprägte Muskeln. Die Haare waren von jedem einzelnen lang, fein, glatt und pechschwarz, was einen seltsamen Kontrast zu der hellen Haut bildete. Die Augen der Weibchen waren blutrot, während die der männlichen Kreaturen einen deutlich dunkleren Rotton besaßen. Was allerdings der markanteste Unterschied, und damit gleichzeitig auch das Kriterium war, worin sich Weibchen und Männchen unterschieden, war der Unterkörper, oder vielmehr gesagt, die Beine. Die Männer besaßen Ziegenbeine, mit braunem, weißen, oder braunweißem Fell und schwarzen Hufen, während die Beine der Weibchen mehr an die eines Greifvogels erinnerten. Sie waren mit braunen Feder gespickt und unterhalb des Knies wurde daraus das gelbe Bein mit den dazugehörigen Klauen eines Vogels. Außerdem trugen die Männer seltsame Hörner auf dem Kopf und die Weiber hatte ausnahmslos imposante und unübersehbare Adlerschwinden auf ihrem Rücken.   
Ein weiteres Mal war Bardock vollkommen perplex, doch ein kurzer Blick aus dem Augenwinkel zu seinen Kameraden verriet ihm, dass diese nicht weniger überrascht von diesen Wesen waren. Einzig Gine sah weniger überrascht, sondern viel eher … fasziniert aus, was ihrem Kommandanten ein Augenrollen entlockte. Sie waren immerhin hier um diese Viecher zu töten, nicht um sie zu bewundern.   
Es reichte ein einziger Blick, den die Saiyajin untereinander austauschten, wortlos, um das Schicksal dieser Kreaturen zu besiegeln. Wie auf Kommando schwärmten sie aus, Toteppo und Panbukin zu einer weiteren Siedlung im Nordosten, Selypa und Toma übernahmen dieses Nest vor ihnen und Bardock selbst, mit Gine im Schlepptau, machte sich auf den Weg zu einer Ansammlung von Energien, die weiter südlich lokalisiert war.   
Als sie diese erreicht hatten, brauchte es ebenfalls nicht mehr als ein Blick von Bardock um seiner Begleiterin zu signalisieren, dass sie an dieser Stelle, teilweise geschützt durch einen Zuckerwatte Felsen, auf ihn warten sollte, was diese mit einem fast erleichterten Gesichtsausdruck annahm. Zwar waren die meisten dieser Wesen so erbärmlich schwach, dass selbst jemand wie Gine sie problemlos ins Nirvana schicken konnte, doch vermutlich würde sie es selbst dabei noch schaffen in Schwierigkeiten zu geraten.   
Während Gine also hinter dem seltsamen Felsen in Deckung blieb, flog der gestandene Krieger ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken auf das verhältnismäßig kleine Nest zu. Überraschenderweise waren es ganz offensichtlich die Weibchen, die das Kämpfen übernahmen und ohne zu zögern mit schrillen Schreien – und damit sind wirklich extrem schrille Schreie gemeint, die regelrecht in den Ohren schmerzen – auf ihn zu. Zwar waren sie wie erwartet nicht sonderlich stark, doch dieses permanente Gekreische traf einen empfindlichen Nerv bei Bardock. Es machte ihn regelrecht wahnsinnig und er hatte teilweise wirklich damit zu kämpfen nicht die Konzentration zu verlieren und einen dummen Fehler zu begehen. Dass diese beschissenen Biester in der Lage waren Energiekugeln zu schießen, die entweder heiß wie Höllenfeuer waren oder eine nicht unerhebliche elektrische Ladung enthielten, die einen bei direktem Kontakt zu paralysieren wussten, war dabei auch nicht sonderlich hilfreich.   
Nichtsdestotrotz, es dauerte keine 27 Minuten, bis er auch das letzte dieser Viecher aus der bunten Zuckerwattewelt in die Hölle geschickt hatte und schließlich zu Gine zurückkehrte. Obwohl er kaum einen wirklichen Treffer kassiert hatte, war Bardock mehr als nur gezeichnet von diesem Kampf. Schuld daran waren die schrillen Kriegsschreie dieser Vogelviecher, die seine Kopfschmerzen regelrecht hatten explodieren lassen, doch eher würde die verdammte Hölle zufrieren, bevor er sich von sowas lächerlichem wie einem Brummschädel in die Knie zwingen lassen würde.   
Naja, zumindest soweit die Theorie, denn kaum hatte der Saiyajin wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen, überkam ihn eine nicht unempfindliche Welle der Übelkeit und brachte ihn dazu reflexartig die Augen zu schließen und den Kopf zu senken, bis er sich sicher sein konnte, dass er nicht die Reste seines Mageninhaltes auf seine Schuhe kotzte.   
Ja, der Tag wurde quasi mit jeder Sekunde besser – NICHT!  
Wenn er nur halb so beschissen aussah, wie er sich tatsächlich fühlte, dann konnte er immerhin das als Erfolg verbuchen.   
Ohne sich auch nur einen Millimeter zu rühren, füllte Bardock seine Lungen mit tiefen und kontrollierten Atemzügen und schließlich ließ dieses bitter-säuerliche Gefühl auf seiner Zunge ein wenig nach, was er zum Anlass nahm, seinen Kopf mit einer schnellen Bewegung wieder zu heben. Das allerdings, war keine wirklich gute Idee, denn durch die schnelle Bewegung jagte ein blitzartiger Schmerz quer durch seinen Schädel und ließ ihn einen zischenden Laut ausstoßen.   
„Uhm … Bardock? Ist alles in Ordnung?“ Vollkommen überrumpelt von ihrer Stimme blitzen seine tiefschwarzen Augen zu Gine, die überraschenderweise kaum zwei Schritte von ihm entfernt stand und ihn mit einem besorgten Ausdruck ansah, der jedoch unter der Intensität seines Blickes wieder in die ihm so verhasste Unsicherheit abdriftete. Ein gewisser Teil von ihm war wirklich schwer versucht ihr ein giftig-sarkastisches ‚Wonach sieht es denn aus?!‘ entgegen zu spucken, doch stattdessen senkte sich sein Blick zuerst in Richtung des Bodens, bevor er über die Landschaft hinter Gine glitt und Bardock seine Hände locker in die Hüften stützte.   
„Sicher.“ Obwohl er sie nicht ansah, konnte er ihren fast brennenden Blick auf sich spüren, was ihn auf seltsame Art und Weise irgendwie unruhig werden ließ. Musste auch an den Kopfschmerzen liegen.   
„Wirklich? Du siehst nicht unbedingt so aus als wärst du ...“ Bevor sie ihren Satz zu Ende bringen konnte, schnitt er ihr rüde das Wort ab und sah sie aus den Augenwinkeln an.   
„Es ist nichts.“ Zwar nickte die zierliche Frau einmal leicht, dennoch konnte Bardock deutlich an ihrem Blick erkennen, dass sie ihm nicht wirklich glaubte. Glücklicherweise schien sie es dennoch auf sich beruhen zu lassen, sodass er sein Blick ein weiteres Mal von ihr löste und über den Horizont wandern ließ, bevor der Saiyajin seinen Kopf ein wenig zur Seite neigte um in die Richtung zu schauen, aus der sie gekommen waren. Allerdings hatte die Sonne in der Zwischenzeit ihren Platz am Himmel verändert, sodass er unbeabsichtigt für einen kurzen Sekundenbruchteil beinahe direkt in den leuchten hellen Stern sah. Sofort jagte ein neuer schmerzhafter Blitz durch seinen Schädel und zwang ihn den Kopf wieder zu senken. Reflexartig ballten sich seine Hände zu Fäusten und Bardock konnte sich gerade noch davon abhalten seine Kiefer fest zusammen zu pressen und sein Muskeln instinktiv anzuspannen, denn das hätte in etwa den selben Effekt wie seinen Kopf gegen den Felsen zu donnern, zumindest was dieses beschissene Hämmern in seine Hirn anging.   
Man konnte ja wirklich viel über den zuweilen sehr eigenen Krieger sagen, aber dass er ein Mimose war, soweit würde Niemand gehen, vermutlich nicht einmal der König und doch konnte er nicht verhindern, welchen Effekt Kopfschmerzen, besonders starke, auf ihn hatten. Zwar kam so etwas nicht sonderlich oft vor, nicht einmal nach den diversen Alkoholexzessen mit seinen Kameraden, doch wenn, dann waren Kopfschmerzen das einzige, was den gestandenen Kerl in die Knie zwingen konnten. Buchstäblich und mit ganz viel Pech sogar auf die vor der nächstgelegenen Kloschüssel.   
Bardock konnte nur hoffen, dass diese Klappspaten von Kameraden ihren Job schnell und sorgfältig erledigten, bevor er nicht mehr in der Lage war klar zu denken, oder noch schlimmer, bevor er anfing zu lallen.   
„Hier. Nimm das.“ Erneut war es Gine, die ihn zurück in die Wirklichkeit holte. Sein innerlich perplexer Blick wanderte von ihrem Gesicht über ihren ausgestreckten Arm, in dessen Hand sich zwei kleine, kreisrunde und weiße Tabletten befanden. Jetzt sichtlich überrascht schossen seine dunklen Augen wieder zu ihr und beobachteten, wie die schmale Frau vollkommen selbstverständlich eine Flasche Wasser aus einer Tasche an ihrem Rock zog und ihm ebenfalls hinhielt. Wie ferngesteuert griffen seine rauen Finger nach den Schmerzpillen und schoben sie in seinen Mund, bevor er die angebotene Wasserflasche nahm und sie damit hinunter spülte. Seine Lippen öffneten sich, als wollten sie irgendwas sagen, doch noch bevor er auch nur einen Ton heraus brachte, nahm ihm Gine mit einem Lächeln die Flasche ab und verstaute sie wieder in ihrer Rüstung.   
„Gerne. Damit sollte es dir gleich besser gehen.“ Mit den Fingern hinter ihrem Rücken verschränkt tänzelte sie beinahe einige Schritte von ihm Weg, bevor sie ihn über die Schulter hinweg fragend ansah. Von der zuvor vorhandenen Nervosität oder Anspannung schien in diesem Moment nichts mehr übrig zu sein.   
„Brechen wir auf, oder sollen wir noch einen Moment warten, Boss?“ Die beinahe spürbare Fröhlichkeit in ihrer Stimme irritierte Bardock, vermutlich sogar mehr als er zugeben wollte. Wieso tat sie das? Wieso gab sie ihm wie selbstverständlich diese Tabletten, obwohl er ihr gesagt hatte, dass alles in Ordnung sei? Was für ein Saiyajin tat so etwas? Und wieso tat sie so etwas überhaupt?  
Bevor seine Gedanken sich erneut in solch dämlichen Fragen verhedderten, zwang Bardock sich wieder zurück in die Realität und sah ein weiteres Mal in Richtung des Himmels.   
Was auch immer das für Pillen waren, dieses ‚gleich besser gehen‘ war scheinbar wortwörtlich zu nehmen, denn selbst wenn die Schmerzen nicht komplett verschwunden waren, es fiel ihm deutlich leichter seinen Kopf zu bewegen oder in die ungefähre Richtung der Sonne zu schauen, OHNE dass sein Schädel dabei zu explodieren drohte. Zu gern wüsste der Saiyajin, was für Wunderpillen ihm das Weibchen da gegeben hatte, denn sie stellten selbst die besten Schmerzmittel, die er in seinem bisherigen Leben hatte verabreicht bekommen, in den Schatten und das obwohl der Organismus und Stoffwechsel der Saiyajin wesentlich schlechter auf Pharmazeutika ansprach als es bei den meisten anderen Lebewesen der Fall war. Vielleicht konnte er bei irgendeiner Gelegenheit einen genaueren Blick auf diese Dinger werfen, denn bevor er sie danach fragte, biss er sich lieber die Zunge ab. Ein weiterer, mehr als plötzlicher Gedanke traf Bardock aus heiterem Himmel, dafür aber mit voller Wucht. War er eigentlich von allen guten Geistern verlassen, dass er ohne es zu hinterfragen irgendwelche unbekannten Tabletten von jemandem schluckte, ohne überhaupt zu wissen, was das für ein Zeug war?! Er sollte es doch besser wissen! Immerhin war sie trotz ihrer Erscheinung und ihrem Charakter noch immer ein Saiyajin und es war beileibe nicht selten oder ungewöhnlich, dass Saiyajin einander aus dem Weg räumten sofern es keine Zeugen gab. Immerhin waren sie auf einer Mission und nichts war in diesem Fall einfacher, als es auf den Gegner zu schieben! Besonders in ihrem Fall würde vermutlich nicht einmal Toma die Angelegenheit hinterfragen, denn – mal ehrlich - wer würde schon glauben, dass jemand wie Gine in der Lage wäre ausgerechnet jemanden wie ihn zu beseitigen?!   
Doch so schnell dieser Einfall seine Gedanken vergiftet hatte, so schnell verschwand er auch wieder und ohne es zu bemerken darteten Bardocks dunkle Augen verstohlen und blitzschnell zu der Silhouette besagter Frau, bevor sie wieder das Terracotta-farbene Erdreich betrachtete. Nein, Gine würde ihn nicht vergiften. So wie er sie einschätzte, war sie zu so etwas nicht in der Lage. Nicht ihm gegenüber und auch nicht gegenüber irgendwem anders. Ein seltsames Gefühl keimte in seiner Magengegend auf, dieses Mal jedoch war es definitiv keine Übelkeit, sondern irgendetwas anderes. Fühlte er sich ernsthaft mies, weil er nur für einen Moment in Betracht gezogen hatte, dass sie ihm etwas böses wollte? Ein lautloses Schnauben entfuhr seinen Lippen. Nein, ganz sicher nicht. Musste eine Nebenwirkung dieser kleinen Wunderpillen sein.   
„Bardock?“ Erneut riss ihn der Klang ihrer feinen Stimme von dem Gedankenkarussel, von dem ihm nicht einmal bewusst war, dass er eingestiegen war und augenblicklich sah er reflexartig zu ihr hinüber. Verlangte sie jetzt eine Antwort oder Reaktion von ihm? Wenn ja, worum ging es überhaupt? Während er sich in einem inneren Monolog auf wirklich deutlichste Weise selbser verfluchte, straffte er seine Haltung und drehte den Kopf mit entschlossenem Blick in die Richtung ihrer Pods, bevor diese Frau noch spitz kriegte, dass er für einen Moment abgedriftet war.   
„Wir fliegen zurück.“ Ohne auf eine Antwort oder Reaktion ihrerseits zu warten, stampfte Bardock mit festen Schritten an ihr vorbei.Wenige Schritte später war er drauf und dran mit einem beherzten Sprung in den Himmel zu schnellen. Er konnte regelrecht die Kontraktionen jeder einzelnen Muskelfaser seines Körpers spüren und gerade als er wie gewöhnlich mit voller Kraft in den Himmel schießen wollte, hielt er inne und blieb einfach stehen. Ob sein Körper auf eigene Faust agierte oder er es doch absichtlich tat, wusste er in diesem Moment nicht einmal. Genauso wenig war ihm klar, weswegen er ausgerechnet jetzt, hier und in dieser Situation anders agierte als sonst … er tat es einfach, oder genauer gesagt, ihm wurde erst klar, dass er von seinem gewohnten Schema abwich, als es schon passiert war. Warum und weswegen war doch auch eigentlich scheiß egal. Basta.   
Zugegeben, so ‚scheiß egal‘ war es ihm selbst eigentlich nicht, denn zum einen ging es ihm tierisch gegen den Strich wenn er seine eigenen Handlungen nicht verstand und zum Anderen hatte er tatsächlich doch eine gewisse Ahnung, was dahinter stecken sollte und genau diese Ahnung war der Grund warum er sich entschieden verbot, auch nur eine Millisekunde lang darüber nachzudenken oder es zu hinterfragen. Die Antwort würde dem stolzen Saiyajin nämlich alles andere als gefallen.   
Und damit Ende dieses Themas!  
  
Gerade als Bardock dabei war diese dämlichen Gedanken aus seinem Bewusstsein zu verbannen, wurde er ohne Vorwarnung und quasi aus dem Nichts heraus unsanft nach vorn gestoßen. Zwar war dieser Stoß nicht sonderlich kräftig oder schmerzhaft, dennoch traf ihn diese Aktion so unerwartet und unvorbereitet, dass der Saiyajin seine Balance nicht mehr abfangen konnte und nach einem kurzen Straucheln tatsächlich zu Boden ging, wobei er seinen Sturz allerdings problemlos mit den Armen abfangen konnte. Seine Sinne waren augenblicklich vollends geschärft und in Alarmbereitschaft. Aus dem Augenwinkel konnte er eine Bewegung erkennen und sofort wirbelte Bardock in einer blitzschnellen Bewegung herum und holte gleichzeitig zu einem gezielten Schlag aus. Erst im buchstäblich allerletzten Moment erkannte er, das dieses Wesen, oder besser gesagt, die Person hinter ihm, niemand anderes als Gine war. Ihre mandelförmigen Augen sahen ihn für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde mit einer solchen Entschlossenheit an, wie er sie selten bei jemandem zu sehen bekam, bevor ihr Blick zu seiner geballten Faust raste. Bardock konnte regelrecht den plötzlichen Schock in ihren dunklen Augen auflodern sehen, bevor sie ihre Augen fest zusammen kniff und die Arme in Erwartung eines Treffers vermutlich instinktiv x-förmig vor ihrem Gesicht kreuzte. Sie war so wenige Zentimeter von ihm entfernt, dass er regelrecht sehen konnte, wie sich jeder Muskel in ihrem Körper anspannte, angefangen von ihrem Kiefer, über ihre gekreuzten Arme, die Schulter- und Nackenpartie, ihren Oberkörper, den Rumpf, die Beine und selbst ihr Muzuhara wickelte sich fest um ihre Taille. Das Ganze ging so schnell von statten, dass es für einen außenstehenden Beobachter vermutlich so wirken musste, als passierte all das gleichzeitig, doch Bardock‘s messerscharfer Blick und seine rasiermesserscharfen Sinne konnten auf diese geringe Distanz deutlich erkennen, dass es nicht so war.   
Scheinbar besaß dieses Weib doch so etwas wie einen Kampfinstinkt …  
Diese Erkenntnis traf ihn mindestens so überraschend und unerwartet wie der Stoß, der ganz ohne Zweifel ebenfalls auf das Konto von Gine …   
_OH FUCK … GINE!  
_Zwar hatte er die schmale Saiyajin in der Sekunde erkannt, als er sich herum gedreht hatte und ihm war auch nicht entgangen, dass sie instinktiv eine Schutzhaltung einnahm, doch es hatte bis zu diesem minimalen Sekundenbruchteil gedauert, bis er diese Informationen in einen Zusammenhang bringen konnte.   
Sein Schlag würde Gine treffen.   
Diese plötzliche Erkenntnis traf den Saiyajin mit voller Härte. Ein intensiver Schub puren Adrenalins jagte ohne Vorwarnung durch seine Blutbahn und setzte seinen gesamten Körper unter Strom.   
Dieser Schlag würde nicht nur durch ihre Deckung gehen, wie ein heißes Messer durch Butter, sondern er würde auch ungebremst und mit voller Härte sein Ziel finden. Gine hatte schlichtweg nicht die Kraft um seine Faust abzulenken, geschweige denn zu blocken – ganz gleich wie es mit ihren ohnehin schon limitierten Fähigkeiten aussah.   
_Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.  
FUCK!  
_Bardock wusste ziemlich genau wie viel Kraft er besaß und was er damit bewerkstelligen konnte. Die Distanz zwischen ihm und dieser verdammten Frau war zu gering und selbst wenn er die Schlagbewegung abbrechen würde, würde seine Faust ihr Ziel finden, bevor die Bewegung stoppen konnte.   
Ohne es zu wollen oder es wirklich zu realisieren, kniff der erfahrene Krieger reflexartig und instinktiv die Augen zu und presste die Kiefer zusammen, nur Millisekunden bevor …  
… er ein Luftloch schlug?!   
Vollkommen überrascht und perplex von der unerwarteten Tatsache, dass er sie scheinbar verfehlt hatte – was streng genommen unmöglich war, denn er verfehlte nie ein Ziel – und der Bewegungsenergie des Schlages und seiner Drehung geschuldet, strauchelte Bardock einen Schritt zur Seite, nur um über irgendetwas zu stolpern und erneut im Dreck zu landen. Noch mehr irritierte ihn allerdings, dass er beinahe direkt auf Gine gelandet war, die in einer halb sitzenden, halb liegenden Position jetzt neben ihm auf dem Boden lag und ihn mit großen Augen ansah. Es dauerte ein paar Sekunden, bis der Saiyajin eins und eins zusammen gezählt hatte und mit einer seltsamen Mischung aus Perplexität, Missmut und Erleichterung ansah. Diese dämliche Kuh war jetzt nicht wirklich bei dem Versucht seinem Schlag auszuweichen über ihre eigenen Füße gestolpert … - Bitte, sag ihm _irgendwer_ , dass sie nicht über ihre eigenen Füße gestolpert war!? Doch diese fast entschuldigende Art ihres Blickes und das fast peinlich berührte, zaghafte Lächeln auf ihren Lippen verrieten nur zu deutlich, dass genau DAS passiert sein musste.   
Mit einem Augenrollen und deutlich schlecht gelauntem Grollen in seiner Kehle, stand der Saiyajin wieder vom Boden auf bevor seine tiefschwarzen Augen wieder zu der schmalen Frau wanderten und sie beinahe durchbohrten. Zu ihrer – und noch viel mehr seiner eigenen – Überraschung, streckte Bardock tatsächlich eine Hand in ihre Richtung aus, um ihr hoch zu helfen und während er sich selbst noch fragte, ob er jetzt vollkommen durchgeknallt war, spürte er plötzlich ihre schmalen Finger auf seiner Handfläche. Zwar hatte er ihr selbst die Hand angeboten, doch in dieser Sekunde wäre er trotzdem beinahe zusammen gezuckt, so wenig hatte er damit gerechnet, dass sie es auch annimmt. Was für ein Saiyajin tut so etwas?   
Mit einer einfachen und ruckartigen Bewegung zog er sie wieder auf die Beine und gerade, als er seine Hand wieder weg ziehen wollte, drückten ihre zierlichen Finger seine eigenen in einer flüchtigen Geste. Noch irritierter als zuvor wanderte sein Blick wie ferngesteuert wieder zurück zu Gine. Sie sah ihn mit ihren großen Augen und einem seltsam warmen Blick an, die Lippen diesmal zu einem schüchternen, aber ehrlichen Lächeln geformt und blinzelte mit ihren langen Wimpern einmal, bevor ihre Lippen sich öffneten.   
„Dan- … PASS AUF!“ Instinktiv folgte Bardock ihrem Blick, der mit einem Mal über seine Schulter gedartet war. Gerade noch rechtzeitig um die volle Spannbreite der imposanten Adlerschwingen zu sehen, bevor das grelle Licht einer Energiesphäre auf die beiden zuschoss. In diesem Moment handelte sein Körper instinktiv und ohne nachzudenken.   
Er positionierte sich so, dass Gine hinter ihm war und nicht direkt in der Schussbahn stand, festigte seinen Stand und hob seine Deckung um die Energiekugel zu blocken oder weg zu schleudern, je nachdem wie kraftvoll der Angriff war.   
Naja, zumindest war das der Plan, doch aus irgendeinem Grund ging dieser nicht auf.   
Anstatt die Kugel mit den Unterarmen abzuwehren, traf ihn die Attacke mit ihrer gesamten Wucht direkt auf den Brustkorb. Es fühlte sich an als würden tausende Blitze mit voller Spannung durch seinen Körper jagen. Abgesehen von dem wirklich teuflischen Schmerz, den dieser Treffer verursachte – weniger der Treffer ansich, als die hochspannungsgleiche Ladung, die dieser durch seinen Körper jagte - , hatte die hohe Volt Zahl noch ganz andere Nebenwirkungen. Jeder einzelne Muskel seines Körpers krampfte und verkrampfte, sein Herzschlag verfiel in ein unnatürliches und vollkommen willkürliches Muster und auch seine Atmung kam aus dem Takt, so sehr, dass er kaum noch Luft bekam. Paralysiert von dem elektrischen Schlag, nur noch halb bei Bewusstsein und unfähig sich aus diesem Zustand zu befreien, registrierte Bardock gerade noch, dass ihm der Boden unter den Füßen weggerissen wurde, bevor er ungebremst und wehrlos mit dem Kopf voran in etwas ziemlich hartes, vermutlich einen der beschissenen Felsen, krachte und zu Boden fiel. Ein spitzer schriller Schrei und eine … nein, zwei … oder drei weitere Stimmen, die immer mehr in weite Ferne rückten, bevor der Schmerz überhand nahm und Bardock in unendliche Dunkelheit versank.   
  
So viel dazu, dass der Tag nur besser werden konnte ...

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, und damit ist Kapitel V abgeschlossen :)   
> Nicht ganz so, wie ich es im Vorfeld beabsichtigt hatte, aber ich denke im Großen und Ganzen kann man es so lassen :)  
> Auf jeden Fall scheint das Ganze nicht wirklich Bardock's Tag gewesen zu sein, aber wenn man schon denkt 'Kann nur besser werden', tritt zumeist genau das Gegenteil ein, vielleicht hat er es also provoziert ;)
> 
> Zumindest hat dieser Tag für ihn ein Ende gefunden soweit - aber das wird dem stolzen Saiyajin vermutlich nicht unbedingt ein Trost sein in dieser Situation ;)
> 
> Bis zum nächsten Mal,   
> Eure B*


	6. C H A P T E R  VI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eines Vorweg, dieser Teil hat sich während des Schreibens 'ein wenig' anders entwickelt, als geplant.   
> Eigentlich war außer der erste Teil nichts davon geplant, aber ich will nicht zuviel verraten.   
> Lest einfach selbst ;)

Ein seltsames, aber gleichzeitig unrühmlich vertrautes Gefühl der Schwerelosigkeit erfasste den jungen Krieger als sich der Nebel der Dunkelheit in seinem Geist zu lichten begann. Doch diese Schwerelosigkeit hatte wenig mit dem vertrauten Gefühl des freien Schwebens in der Luft zu tun. Vielmehr fühlte es sich ... beklemmend und irgendwie bedrückend an. Irgendwas schien seinen gesamten Körper einzuhüllen und ihn somit in diesem Schwebezustand zu halten. Beinahe ... ja, beinahe so, als wäre in einer Art Flüssigkeit gefangen ... .  
Wie ein dumpfes Echo in weiter Ferne hallte sein eigener Gedanke immer wieder durch seinen Kopf, doch der dichte und sich nur langsam lichtende Nebel, der seinen Geist noch fest umschlungen hielt, ließ es einfach nicht zu, dass er die Worte zu fassen bekam.   
 _Flüssigkeit.  
_ _Flüssigkeit._ _  
...  
_ _FLÜSSIGKEIT?!  
_ Die Erkenntnis traf ihn vollkommen überraschend aus dem Nichts heraus, dafür allerdings gnadenlos und mit voller Breitseite. Sie vertrieb den Nebel, vitalisierte seine Sinne und zuckte buchstäblich durch seinen gesamten Körper. Von jetzt auf gleich war der Saiyajin wieder hellwach und bei vollem Bewusstsein und riss reflexartig seine Augen auf. Der seltsame, opalgrüne Farbton in seinem Sichtfeld war die letzte Bestätigung für das, was ihm ohnehin schon klar war: Er war in einem Regenerationstank.  
 _Verfluchte Scheiße._ Er war tatsächlich in einem gottverdammten  _Regenerationstank!  
_ Der Saiyajin war so damit beschäftigt sich selbst mit einem beeindruckendes Arsenal an Fluchworten mental zu überhäufen, dass er nicht einmal mitbekam, wie sich die hydraulische Tür öffnete und ein Mann fortgeschrittenen Alters den Raum betrat und, bewaffnet mit einem Klemmbrett, schließlich zu dem Tank schritt und einen der Knöpfe betätigte, woraufhin die Flüssigkeit mit einem kontinuierlichen Surren abgepumpt wurde.   
Kaum war diese so weit gesunken, dass sein Kopf oberhalb des Pegels lag, riss der Saiyajin sich ungeduldig die Atemmaske vom Gesicht. Er wartete nicht einmal, bis der Tank vollkommen leer war, sondern stieß die Tür auf, sobald nicht mehr die Gefahr bestand den halben Raum zu fluten, und stieg dann auf leicht wackeligen Beinen aus dem gläsernen Behälter. Noch immer triefend Nass und splitterfasernackt.   
„Wie ich sehe bist du wieder fit, Bardock." Seine dunklen Augen blitzen hellwach und messerscharf zur Quelle dieser Worte und musterten seinen Gegenüber, bis sie schließlich an den ebenfalls dunklen Augen des Mannes hängen blieben. Doch er antwortete nicht.   
Für einen Moment hielt der Mediziner Bardocks Blick stand, bevor seine Augen über die Aufzeichnungen auf dem Klemmbrett wuschen, wobei sich deutliche Falten auf seiner Stirn bildeten.   
„Was?" Die Stimme des noch immer unbekleideten Saiyajin war ein wenig schärfer als beabsichtigt, doch der Arzt schien dies entweder nicht zu bemerken, oder sich nicht davon beeindrucken zu lassen. Er studierte für einen Augenblick weiter die Notizen, bevor er die Arme mitsamt des Klemmbrettes vor der Brust verschränkte.   
„Ich bin überrascht. Als ich gehört hab dein Team hat jemanden mit einer Verletzung unsicheren Ausmaßes, warst du buchstäblich der letzte, den ich dabei im Kopf hatte, Bardock." Die Finger des genannten zuckten unbewusst zu Fäusten bei diesen Worten, während ein verächtliches und teilweise abfälliges Schnauben zu hören war. Dieses Schnauben galt vornehmlich ihm selbst, denn es war wirklich nicht an der Tagesordnung, dass Bardock verletzt, oder gar bewusstlos von einer Mission zurückkehrte – kleinere Blessuren und Schürfwunden mal außer acht gelassen. Doch der Mediziner ließ sich von der Reaktion, oder vielmehr von dem Mangel an Reaktion des Saiyajin, nicht weiter stören.   
„Versteh mich nicht falsch. So ein Stromschlag kann einen in Sekundenschnelle bewegungsunfähig machen, a...." Bardock's Augen zuckten kaum merkbar zusammen und seine Fäuste ballten sich ein wenig fester. Das letzte worauf er jetzt Lust hatte waren irgendwelche dämlichen Belehrungen von jemandem, der Schlachtfelder nur aus Erzählungen kannte.   
„Wenn das so ist, wozu dann das Palaver?" Dieses Mal war die Schärfe in seiner Stimme kaum zu überhören und selbst wenn sein Gegenüber versuchte es sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, entging den geschulten Augen des Saiyajins nicht die plötzliche Anspannung in dessen Körper. Für einen kurzen Augenblick herrschte eine angespannte Stille zwischen den beiden Männern, bevor ein deutliches Seufzen die Lippen des Arztes verließ.   
„Das sieht jemandem wie dir nicht ähnlich." Vollkommen perplex von diesen Worten neigte Bardock in einer unbewussten Geste den Kopf leicht zur Seite, während seine Augen für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde zusammen zuckten. Doch er hatte beim besten Willen keine Ahnung, worauf dieser Satz anspielen sollte.   
„Tse ... hast doch selbst gesagt, sowas kann einen umhauen."   
„Das meine ich nicht.. Ein direkter Körpertreffer ohne Abwehrversuch ..." Der Satz traf Bardock beinahe wie eine Abrissbirne. Was faselte der alte Mann da bloß für einen gequirlten Scheiß? Zwar musste er sich zu seinem Leidwesen eingestehen, dass seine Erinnerung ein wenig ... verschwommen ... war, aber er würde doch nie und nimmer ungedeckt einen Treffer einstecken! Er hatte  _noch nie_ einen Treffer ohne Gegenwehr eingesteckt, nicht einmal, wenn dieser aus dem Hinterhalt kam. Ein beinahe amüsiertes, aber gleichzeitig unüberhörbar abfälliges Schnauben schälte sich über die Lippen des Saiyajin. Das war einfach nur ...   
„Lächerlich." Aus den Augenwinkeln beobachtete er, wie der Mediziner ein weiteres Mal die Aufzeichnungen auf seinem Klemmbrett überflog, bevor er beinahe resignierend die Arme sinken ließ, vermutlich weil er genau wusste wie sinnlos es war mit einem Saiyajin zu diskutieren.   
„Schön. Aber die Verletzungen sprechen für sich." Erneut schnaubte der Saiyajin. Was wusste dieser Quacksalber schon? Hatte er überhaupt jemals ein Schlachtfeld aus weniger als einigen Meilen Entfernung gesehen? Wohl kaum! Selbst wenn, ihm stand – übertrieben ausgedrückt – wenig der Sinn danach, sich dieses Gewäsch weiterhin anzuhören.   
„Ich bin entlassen?!" Noch während er sprach kehrte Bardock seinem Gegenüber mehr als deutlich den Rücken zu und ging in Richtung der Tür.   
„Sicher, aber Bar ..." Das war alles was er hören musste. Mit einer bestimmten Geste presste er den Button der hydraulischen Tür, so stark, dass das arme Teil unter seiner Berührung bedrohlich knarrte. Ohne eine Sekunde mehr als nötig zu verlieren und zu warten, bis die Tür sich vollständig geöffnet hatte, schlüpfte Bardock mit einer schnellen Bewegung hindurch und presste reflexartig das entsprechende Gegenstück des Buttons außerhalb des Behandlungszimmers. In einem tiefen Atemzug entließ der Saiyajin die Luft aus seinen Lungen, die er scheinbar unbemerkt angehalten hatte. Elender Quacksalber.   
„Uhm ... B-Boss?" Die deutlich zaghafte und unsichere Stimme ließ ihn regelrecht zusammenzucken und instinktiv drehte sich sein Kopf in die entsprechende Richtung, auch wenn ihm bereits bei dem ersten ‚ _Uhm_ ' klar gewesen ist, auf wen seine Augen treffen würden. Ein nicht geringfügiger Teil von ihm hoffte, oder  _betete_  regelrecht, dass er falsch liegen würde, doch dieser Teil wurde gnadenlos enttäuscht. An der gegenüberliegenden Wand des Korridors, vielleicht zweieinhalb Meter vor ihm entfernt, stand tatsächlich Niemand anderes als Gine. Was zum Teufel hatte sie hier verloren? Von allen denkbaren Optionen musste es ausgerechnet sie sein, der er hier zufällig im Korridor über den Weg lief? Sie, die doch in erster Linie überhaupt nur Schuld an dem ganzen Schlamassel war!   
Obwohl, so ganz stimmte das auch nicht. Soweit er sich erinnern konnte, hatte sie ihn immerhin vor der Attacke gewarnt. Andererseits wäre er ohne ihre selten dämliche Fähigkeit über ihre eigenen Füße zu stolpern, gar nicht erst abgelenkt gewesen und in Folge dessen in die Bredouille geraten. Allerdings hätten ihn diese verdammt beschissenen Kopfschmerzen auch in ernsthafte Bedrängnis bringen können, hätte sie ihm diese Pille nicht gegeben ... obwohl er ohne dieses verfluchte Weib vermutlich die Nacht mit Schlafen verbracht hätte anstatt irgendwelche dämlichen Trainingsszenarien durchzugehen ....   
Verfluchte Scheiße, worüber zerbrach er sich überhaupt den Kopf. Ihre Schuld. Basta.   
Im Bruchteil einer Sekunde wuschen seine tiefschwarzen Augen blitzschnell über die Erscheinung der jungen Frau vor ihm. Ihrer Körperhaltung und dem teilweise verschobenen Stuhl hinter ihr zu folge, musste sie ziemlich abrupt aufgesprungen sein, als er mehr oder weniger durch die Tür gestürzt kam und das bedeutete zuallererst eines: Er hatte sich geirrt.   
Er lief ihr nicht über den Weg – und schon gar nicht zufällig. Sie hatte ganz offensichtlich hier auf ihn gewartet. Aber ... warum? Es gab nicht einen logischen und nachvollziehbaren Grund weswegen sie hier war...   
 _Weil ja auch alles hinsichtlich dieser Frau so verdammt rational und logisch ist!  
_ Angesichts dieses bissigen und sarkastischen Kommentars seiner eigenen inneren Stimme musste der Krieger ein amüsiertes Schnauben unterdrücken, was ihm glücklicherweise auch gelang. Unterm Strich konnte er wenigstens festhalten, dass sie dieses Mal glücklicherweise unverletzt geblieben war ... .  
Eigentlich hätte Bardock diesem letzten Gedanken, der eher unbewusst durch seinen Kopf gezogen war, keinerlei Beachtung geschenkt, wäre da nicht mit einem Mal dieses seltsame Gefühl der ...  _Erleichterung._... Was zum Henker?!  
Vielleicht hatte er sich den Kopf doch härter gestoßen, als er es in seiner verschwommenen Erinnerung gespeichert hatte, immerhin war es ihm vollkommen Scheißegal ob dieses Weib sich irgendwelche Blessuren oder schlimmere Wehwehchen zuzog, solange sie nicht unter seinem Kommando den Löffel abgab.   
„B-Bardock?" Ihre Stimme riss ihn ein weiteres Mal in jene Realität zurück, aus der er ohne es zu merken abgedriftet war und reflexartig scannten seine Augen ein weiteres Mal über ihre Erscheinung. Sie wirkte ... nervös, angespannt und irgendwie ... wie ein Reh im Scheinwerferlicht?! Seltsam, dabei hätte er darauf wetten können, dass sie diese nervtötende Art in seiner Gegenwart abgelegt hatte. Zumindest während der letzten Mission war nichts mehr davon zu spüren, woher also dieser abrupte Sinneswandel? Nicht, dass es ihn wirklich interessieren würde.... .   
„Gine." Vollkommen monoton verließ ihr Name seine Lippen, doch es war scheinbar ausreichend um ihren Körper zusammenzucken zu lassen. Bardock zwang sich das sich aufbäumende Grollen, sowie das hinter seinen Lidern brennende Augenrollen zu irgnorieren, stattdessen drehte er sich direkt zu ihr herum und sah in ihr Gesicht. Nicht direkt in die Augen, denn er hatte wenig Lust darauf Zeuge zu werden, wie dieses Weib sich vor Schreck nass machen würde ... und außerdem erinnerte er sich dunkel, dass es nie positiv endete, wenn er in diese verfluchten Augen sah.   
„A-a-also ... also wegen dem T-Training ...." Da war es, das Signalwort.  _Training._ Diesmal konnte der Saiyajin nicht verhindern, dass ihm ein frustriertes, scharfes Seufzen entfuhr, wobei sein Blick zu Boden fiel. Hatte sie extra hier auf ihn gewartet um Salz in die Wunde zu streuen? Scheiße, er musste dem Karma aber gewaltig an den Karren gepisst haben, um das verdient zu haben ... .  
„Ich ... ich weiß, dass ich ..." Bardocks Blick war noch immer auf den graumelierten Fußboden gerichtet, sodass er nicht sehen konnte, was in der jungen Frau vor sich ging, doch das deutlich hörbare, tiefe ein- und ausatmen ihrerseits ließ ihn zu seiner eigenen Überraschung tatsächlich aufhorchen. Was auch immer sie im Begriff war zu sagen, schien sie einiges an Überwindung zu kosten, auch wenn er noch immer nicht verstand woher wieder diese Unsicherheit mit einem Mal kam.   
„Ich weiß, dass ich bislang wenig bis keine Fortschritte gemacht habe und das ... das tut mir Leid, ehrlich. Ich habe es ja versucht, aber ... aber irgendwie wollte es mir nie wirklich gelingen. Vermutlich bin ich nichts weiter als eine Last und Enttäuschung für dich und das ... das ist okay, wirklich." Obwohl Bardock normalerweise ein Beispiel von Ekpathie* war, konnte er über diese plötzliche Niedergeschlagenheit in Gine's Stimme kaum hinweg hören. Auch wenn er das nicht einmal vor sich selbst zugeben würde, traf ihn diese Traurigkeit auf ziemlich unschöne und empfindliche Weise und formte dabei regelrecht einen Klos in seinem Hals. War das etwa was sie von sich dachte?   
„und auch ... auch wenn du mich nicht weiter trainieren willst, wollte ich dir nur sagen, dass ich ... dass ich es jetzt verstanden habe, denke ich. Vielen Dank." Während der letzten Sätze wurde ihre Stimme mit jedem gesprochenen Wort leiser, sodass Bardock beinahe Mühe hatte den letzten Teil zu verstehen. Nichtsdestotrotz hatte er es verstanden und aus einem unerklärlichen Grund fühlte sich jedes dieser Worte an, als würde man ihm ein Brett vor den Kopf knallen. War das wirklich ihr Ernst?! Das konnte doch unmöglich ihr Ernst sein?!  
Vollkommen irritiert und perplex riss er seinen Blick wieder nach oben, doch dort wo eben noch Gine gestanden hatte, war nichts als gähnende Leere. Erst eine flüchtige Bewegung in seinem Augenwinkel signalisierte ihm, dass Gine bereits im Begriff war zu gehen.   
Was stimmte denn bloß mit diesem Weib nicht? Wie konnte sie so etwas sagen und dann einfach abhauen?  
„Beweis es." Scheinbar reagierte seine Zunge schneller als sein Hirn es konnte, denn ihm war nicht bewusst, dass er überhaupt etwas sagte, bis seine eigene Stimme ziemlich unverkennbar durch den Korridor hallte. Als er schließlich begriff, was er da gerade gesagt hatte, war ihm spontan buchstäblich nach Schreien zumute. Drauf geschissen, was mit diesem Weib nicht stimmte, was zur zugefrorenen Hölle stimmte denn bloß mit ihm nicht?!  
Da war die beste Chance aus dieser selten dämlichen Trainingsnummer raus zu kommen, ohne dass es den bitteren Nachgeschmack des Aufgebens seinerseits mit sich zog – immerhin waren es ihre Worte gewesen – und was machte er? Richtig, genau das Gegenteil.   
Es war zwar kein Geheimnis, dass sein loses Mundwerk ihn ‚hin und wieder' in Schwierigkeiten brachte, doch dass sich das mal so äußert, dass wäre ihm nicht in den Sinn gekommen. Entweder war er wirklich ein Masochist oder einfach nur ein kompletter Volltrottel ... oh, viel schlimmer noch: Er war noch immer jemand, der zu seinem Wort stand.  _Juchu!  
_ Dass Gine diese Worte ebenfalls gehört hatte, war fast schon schmerzhaft offensichtlich, denn kaum hatten sie seine Lippen verlassen war sie in ihrer Bewegung regelrecht erstarrt, allerdings dauerte es einen kleinen Moment, bis sie sich schließlich wieder zu ihm herum drehte und ihn ansah.   
„B-Bitte?" Die Ungläubigkeit ihrer Stimme spiegelte sich gleichermaßen in ihrem Blick wieder und für einen Moment war Bardock ernsthaft versucht es einfach dabei beruhen zu lassen, doch er tat es nicht. Manchmal waren ihm seine eigenen Ansichten wirklich zuwider, doch er war nun mal niemand, der einfach so den Schwanz einzog.   
„Du denkst du hast es verstanden? Beweis es." Etwas unmöglich zu identifizierendes blitzte in ihren Augen auf, doch so schnell wie es erschienen war, so schnell war es auch wieder verschwunden.   
„D-Du meinst ..." Noch immer war da eine deutlich hörbare Ungläubigkeit in ihrer Stimme und der junge Kommandant konnte nicht verhindern, dass sich ein zumindest teilweise amüsiertes, schiefes Grinsen auf seine Lippen spielte. Allerdings entging ihm auch nicht das beinahe erschrockene Zucken ihrerseits, als er ein paar Schritte auf sie zuging.   
„Richtig. Du. Ich. Trainingsplatz." Ein weiteres Mal flimmerte deutlich etwas in ihren Augen auf, doch noch immer war es unmöglich zu sagen, was genau dieses etwas war.   
„K-Können wir das vie-vielleicht auf morgen verschieben?! Ich-ich meine es ist schon sp-sät und ...." Irgendwas an ihrer so präsenten Nervosität und Anspannung irritierte Bardock und das war nicht einfach die Tatsache, dass sie wieder ein so nerviges Verhaltensmuster ihm gegenüber an den Tag legte. Irgendwas sagte ihm, dass es eine andere Art der Nervosität und Anspannung war als jene, die sie vor einigen Wochen in seiner Gegenwart zu verspüren schien, auch wenn er nicht die geringste Ahnung hatte, was der Grund dafür sein konnte.   
Sein geschulter Blick blitze ein weiteres Mal an diesem Tag akribisch und im Bruchteil einer Sekunde über ihre Erscheinung. IhrKopf leicht gesenkt, ihre Schultern nach ein wenig nach oben gezogen und dezent nach vorn geneigt. Die Oberarme lagen eng an ihrem Körper an, während sie vor ihrer Körpermitte nervös an der Haut ihrer Fingernägel herumfummelte und ihre Füße standen beinahe hintereinander, außerdem zuckte ihr Muzuhara in unregelmäßigen und ungleichmäßigen Bewegungen hinter ihrem Körper hin und her.   
Diese Frau war nicht einfach nur nervös, sie wirkte regelrecht unsicher oder gar ... eingeschüchtert? Und ... war das tatsächlich ein leichtes pink auf ihren Wangen?   
Noch immer hatte Bardock keine Ahnung, was zum Teufel los war. Irgendwas schien mächtig an ihm vorbei gegangen zu sein – aber was?   
„...und?" Kaum hatte er ihren Satz dort aufgegriffen, wo sie ihn unvollendet gelassen hatte, schluckte Gine einmal.   
„Uhm ... naja ..." Es war jetzt unübersehbar, dass sie sich regelrecht zwang seinem Blick stand zu halten, dabei jedoch immer wieder aufs Neue versagte. Jedesmal rutschte ihr Fokus ein Stück weit tiefer, bevor sie ihn blitzartig wieder nach oben riss.   
„d-du sollt-test ... dir ... v-vielleicht was an-ziehen ...." Bardock's erste Reaktion auf ihre Worte war ein vollkommen perplexes Blinzeln und es dauerte in der Tat einen Moment, bis er tatsächlich realisiert hatte, was genau Gine da eben gesagt hatte. Als es ihm jedoch klar wurde, fiel sein Kopf wie auf Knopfdruck nach unten wo er, noch immer vollkommen perplex, nichts anderes als seinen noch immer leicht nassen, splitterfasernackten Körper erblickte. Für einen Augenblick herrschte tatsächlich gähnende Leere in seinem Hirn, bis ihn die Erkenntnis wie ein Paukenschlag traf.   
Heilige Scheiße.   
Er war ... hatte er tatsächlich ... die ganze Zeit? Oh ...  _Fuck._  
Es war nicht so, dass Saiyajin per se ein Problem mit Nacktheit hatten, sei es ihrer eigenen oder der anderer – und schon gar nicht Bardock selbst, allerdings was  _das hier_ etwas anderes.   
Er war vollkommen nackt aus einem Zimmer gestürmt, hatte eine seiner Untergebenen damit vermutlich den Schreck ihres Lebens verpasst und zu allem Überfluss wollte er mit ihr auch noch  _SO_ trainieren?! Mit einer Hand in die Hüfte gestemmt wischte sich der normalerweise mehr als souveräne Saiyajin über sein Gesicht und versuchte mehr oder weniger vergebens die deutlich sicht- und spürbare Röte seiner Wangen zu kaschieren.   
Wie zum Geier konnte ihm dieses kleine Detail bloß entgehen?!   
 _Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. FUCK!  
_ Als er den Blick wieder hob, war von Gine – glücklicherweise – nichts mehr zu sehen. _  
_Erneut sackte Bardocks Kopf zu Boden, wobei seine Hände verschränkt an seinem Hinterkopf lagen und das Brennen seiner Wangen fast unangenehm deutlich zu spüren war.  
 _Oh .... FUCK!_  
Wenn das je einer seiner Kameraden spitzkriegen sollte, würde er sich das sein Leben lang anhören müssen.

Das Surren der hyraulischen Tür ein Stück weit hinter ihm, nahm der Saiyajin nur beiläufig war. Erst als ihm jemand seine Rüstung mehr oder weniger vor die Nase hielt, blitzte sein Blick wieder nach oben – nur um auf den deutlich amüsierten des gealterten Mediziners zu treffen.   
„Du warst so schnell verschwunden, ich hatte gar keine Gelegenheit dir die hier zurück zu geben." Noch immer deutlich rot um die Wangen und mit einem Blick der selbst das tiefste Höllenfeuer zu Eis erstarren lassen konnte, riss Bardock ihm buchstäblich seine Rüstung aus den Händen. Der belustigte Tonfall war mehr als genug Beweis dafür, dass dieser beschissene Quacksalber die ganze Szene mitbekommen hatte.   
„Wenn irgendwer davon erfährt, kannst du deine Einzelteile in der Wüste einsammeln." Es juckte ihm wirklich deutlich in den Fingern den Mediziner mindestens unangespitzt in den Boden zu rammen, doch die Bestrafung die das nach sich ziehen würde, war es leider nicht wert. Zumindest nicht solange er die Schnauze hielt.   
Es dauerte keine 30 Sekunden bis Bardock sich in seine Hose gezwängt hatte, auf den Brustpanzer verzichtete er in diesem Fall, und deutlich angepisst – und noch immer mit roten Wangen – den Korridor hinunter stampfte. Allerdings hielt er noch einmal inne bevor der Gang nach rechts abknickte.   
„Und, Planthorr? Ich halte mein Wort." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ja, ich lebe noch :)  
> In der letzten Zeit ging alles ein wenig drunter und drüber, was irgendwie zu einer Schreibblockade geführt hat :/
> 
> Auch wenn der Teil weder wirklich geplant war und somit auch nicht in meiner Storyline (Nochmals: Ja, ich bin so ein Nerd der tatsächlich eine Excel-Tabelle mit Handlungverlauf hat für diese Geschichte :P) auftaucht und dazu noch wenig (wenn überhaupt)Handlungsfortschritt im Gepäck hat, mag ich ihn irgendwie trotzdem :)
> 
> Hoffe es ist nicht ganz so langweilig geworden für euch?!
> 
> P.S. Da ich in einer Woche wieder arbeiten gehe und meine Tochter in den Kindergarten kommt im August, hoffe ich, dass ich trotzdem wieder regelmäßiger Updates posten kann. Ich hab nämlich noch einiges geplant für diese Geschichte und für den armen Bardock ;)
> 
> Bis zum nächsten Mal,   
> Eure B*


End file.
